All For You
by Steve the Purple Dinosaur
Summary: After a head-strong Jaden takes himself and his friends into the second alternate dimension, Aster Phoenix finds himself captured by Harpie's evil Brother, Thorn. What lengths will Zane Truesdale go to save him? Spoiler: Aster/Zane in later chapters
1. A Hero Emerges: Destiny Signal

**Aster POV**

It all happened in a matter of seconds. I was there and gone before I had time to contemplate my fate. The white light traveled quickly, engulfing me into it, illuminating the darkness, and bringing with it a seething head pain that rattled my skull. I felt as though my head had its own pulse, bringing on a new wave of pain with each beat. However, as fast as the blinding brightness had come, it had receded just as quickly, taking most of my pain with it.

I heard a suppressed gasp, and instinctively my eyes flew open, and I felt myself take in a large breath. In the sky, a large comet burned blue with mad intensity. It remained in the exact same location, never moving. It offered the only light source to penetrate the utter blackness of the night on this…where was I? Certainly, I was no longer on Earth.

"When Jaden was trying to stabilize the doorway to this dimension, he accidentally enlarged it. We've been taken through the doorway as well," Zane sighed, "We're trapped."

"But we can't be," my voice sounded higher pitched and it broke at the end, betraying my fear. Great, cause that's just what I needed: Zane to think I'm afraid.

"But we are," he snapped. A frown crept across his face. Sure, he was never an easygoing, friendly person, and he never displayed much emotion, at least not in front of me, but I sensed something. Frustration? Anger? _Fear?_

I spoke to myself, "I don't understand. We were at least thirty yards away."

"You don't understand?" his voice dripping with sarcasm. What could be called his smile never touched his eyes, which remained cold and compassionless. At one time they might have been teal pools of warm, Caribbean water, but those eyes had long since frozen and solidified into Arctic ice. Ice that could stare down even the most brave, arrogant, and confident of people. This effect held true for even me, "What don't you understand? We were there and now were here. The hows and whys are irrelevant."

I frowned in concentration. My God, he was difficult. I wonder if he was always like that: difficult. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the light of the comet, could not penetrate the overwhelming blackness of the...what was that? Mountains? "We're in some kind of mountain range," I breathed out. Then, I continued studding my surroundings; we were on a cliff. I gulped, and the sheer weight of my situation hit me like a speeding race car. I looked off the edge and saw what could only be described as a fissure. How far down it went, I couldn't tell. However, at the very bottom, A fiery red source offered a faint amount of light. In my mind the substance could be only one thing: lava. "Zane, we should really start trying to get down from here. There's lava down there and in our dimension, if there is lava, then there is some type of volcano," I spun to face him, only to find that he was walking down the pass. "Zane? Where are you going?"

"What's wrong, Aster?" He called out over his shoulder as he continued walking, "You, yourself said we should try to find a way down from these damn mountains."

Unbelievable. It was bad enough I was stuck in some alternate dimension , but I had to deal with 'Mr. Personality' as well.

"Are you coming or do you plan to stand up there all night waiting for your prince charming to come and save you?" With that said, he laughed and continued moving.

"Whatever." I breathed and began my decent down. This was going to be a long night. And then, I heard the first crack of lightening. Rain started to fall. I quickly sped up to Zane, walking in stride with his large paces. Despite my dislike for him, a feeling that he mutually reciprocated, I found even his company was better that being alone and wallowing in my thoughts. And so, we walked on in irrevocable silence. Only a few minutes, that how long it took my clothing to become completely drenched; nevertheless, I continued down the pass, barely able to see a thing in front of me and hopeful that my next step wouldn't be my last.

**Zane POV**

For a good twenty minutes, we had walked in silence. I was surprised, considering how much the boy liked to talk. The darkness around, had a way of darkening his spirit. Aster Phoenix, the world's most upbeat, optimistic guy, couldn't even suppress the feeling of hopelessness that lingered inside both of us. I hate to admit it, but I wanted to see him happy. I wanted to look over to Aster and see his deep blue eyes exploding with emotion. I wanted to see his smile that I've come to adore so much. Again, I hate to admit it, but I wanted to see his steel gray hair fall gently at his shoulders, lovingly caressing them. Each strand had a way of entertaining the light, reflecting it, and thus highlighting his face. I missed that Aster; I wanted that Aster right now. But, all I saw was a hollow shell of his former self, now soaking wet and miserable.

I may be a prisoner of this dimension, but I refused to be a prisoner of the despair it brought with it. And so, I spoke, "Aster," I waited until I had his attention before I continued, "I know we haven't been the best of friends, but that doesn't mean we cannot try to tolerate each other." The boy just stared up at me... blinking. Wow, I must not be good at this social thing. Mustering up the courage, I continued to further my point, "I mean...that is to say...this place is horribly depressing as it is. Let's not make it worse with angry words or actions."

After a pause he sighed, "You're right." I could see a smile touch his lips as he started walking. I nodded, and continued on after him. He really did have a beautiful smile. "So Zane," Aster began, but he fell silent before he finished his thought. I looked to him, trying to determine what had him on edge. His face was intrigued.

"What is-," I muttered, but stopped mid-sentence as my gaze fell ahead of us. The fiery lava illuminated a hectic scene below. From this distance I could see the shadows of duel monsters and even humans. I heard the sharp bangs of metal on metal.

"Let's get closer." Aster whispered and started moving to descend down the slope. "Maybe they could help us get back to our own world, where we belong. Or, they may offer us some food or a place to stay for the night."

"Yeah, that, most likely, will not be the case. We don't know if these things are friends or foes. Aster, there was an alternative pass a little while back. Let's take it and see where it leads. It is best to avoid confrontation." I tried to be persuasive, but I was not good at this 'social thing.' My attempt had fallen flat.

"I'll be quiet." Aster responded and kept walking. Hah! Aster be quiet? That would be a sight to see. I then followed after him, deciding that it was my duty to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

It took us a grand total of five minutes to reach the edge of the cliff that looked down on the action. It was steep and I struggled to keep my bearings down the side. Aster was much smaller than me, and therefor, he could easily slide down. As we reached the side, I saw monster and human alike in shackles. They were being forced into cold, hard labor. A select few of duel monsters seemed to be in charge. Winged beasts held whips and struck on the imprisoned at random. Young or old, they didn't seem to care. It was sick. The glow of the lava illuminated the faces of the prisoners. They looked tired, miserable, and hungry. I stared down in astonishment. What kind of a cruel person would do such a thing?

I turned to Aster to see his once beautiful face contorted with abhorrence and anger. I knew him fairly well, and could have guessed it would upset him. Though, his pride would never allow him to admit that to me.

These poor creatures were being forced to work in an open pit mine. I could see carts of coal being transported up the the cliff directly opposite of the side we were on. Axes and picks swung and connected with the ground creating a strong symphony of sounds. This must be the sound of misery and despair. This must be the sound of Hell itself.

The pit had different layers to it. It was like a crude stair case, with every step about six feet above the next. Each layer was segregated. Children were with other children, Water Omoticses were with one and other, and so on.

Directly below us was the section for young girls. They looked to be about twelve years old. I stared at one of the winged monster approaching the section barely attempting to hide his smile. The beast had black feathers except for his wings which were flaming orange. He had black hair that was spiked and pushed to the side. He seem different from the rest. That one must have been the leader. He laughed and snatched a girl by the hair, throwing her to the ground. She was a small child with emerald eyes and what once was bright red hair; she was very dirty and even her hair barely resembled its original color. She started to beg for mercy, knowing what was going to come next. "Please, _Please_, _Please! _Not, the whip! Anything but the whip." the child implored. And just then, the winged creature began to smile, and even laugh. It was as though the thought of a little girl's pain and suffering pleased him. People like that were in mental hospitals back in our own dimension. In the background, I could hear a few squawks of approval and even one appraising the bird apparently named Thorn for his cruel and unusual punishment.

He then reached for his belt and pulled out a slightly faded, silver rope. "How dare you defy the Supreme King! The punishment for betrayal is five lashes." He squawked, as he hit it against the floor creating a sharp crack.

At the sound of it, the red haired girl began to sob louder. "Please. Please. Please! I didn't do nothing. . . Please. Please. Please!" This bird creature, monster or not, redefined sadism.

I knew Aster Phoenix fairly well. He showed great animosity for people with no care for the value of a human life. People like the these creatures and people like the D needed to be put to justice in his mind. He always loved to be the hero, and I should have seen it coming.

Aster lunged out of the bushes and went at the creatures neck. I should have seen what he was about to do. I should have stopped him, but even if I would have known minutes in advance, I seriously doubted my ability to prevent Aster from seeking justice.

He knocked himself and the bird man off the layer of the mine and onto the one below. Instinctively he began to punch. "YOU SICK BASTARD! How dare you hit an innocent, little girl." He screamed, and with each word he delivered a powerful blow. His anger was out of control. It took four other winged beasts to finally pull a raved Aster off of their friend.

I stood in shock at the serious lack of judgment the young boy had. For someone with a Ph.D. in two subjects he was pretty stupid at times. The realization of the situation became apparent only after the gang of bird bruisers had Aster under their control.

"What should we do with em' boss?" A blue feathered bird brain squalled.

"Must I always come up with everything?" Thorn questioned nonchalantly. When his henchman didn't respond he rounded on Aster. "Why not give the girl's punishment to Mr. …?" Aster didn't respond. He was incredibly stubborn at times. His hair covered his eyes and cast a shadow over his face. "Well?" Thorn asked, grinning with malice. "Who is this great hero?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm. The minions began to laugh. Thorn raised his hand to stop them. By now, miners began to look in aw of the situation Aster had so carelessly thrown himself into. After Aster still refused to talk, Thorn lost his patience. He glared at the boy, and through gridded teeth spoke, "You were brave enough to foolishly help that girl. but when I, Harpie's Brother ask you a simple question you quiver in fear and remain silent?"

Aster looked up through his silver hair. His eyes shining with passion. He spoke strongly, holding his ground. "You don't scare me." Thorn and his goons didn't expect such an answer and so stood gaping. Aster gained more courage and spoke louder than before, and again his voice seemed to carry throughout the mine, ringing through the silent night. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME!"

After a few seconds of shock, Thorn regained his composure. The birds looked to him for strength. and he had to express menacing power in order to keep his control over the group. He spoke with a normal speaking tone, but everyone around seemed to hear him. "Then you clearly don't know who your up against." He nodded to one of the blue feathered bird brains under his control. "Five strikes for the girls punishment and ten for defying me." With that said, the bird took him away.

I couldn't see Aster in the darkness but I certainly could hear him. The crack of the bird man's whip rang throughout the night. _One strike... Two strikes... Three Strikes... Four strikes... Five strikes..._ I wanted to run to him and help him, to save the hero. Six strikes... Seven strikes... Eight strikes... Nine strikes... Ten strikes... At first, he didn't make a sound; his pride was holding back the cries of pain and agony. But, even the ego of Aster Phoenix couldn't withstand the blow of a ten foot whip. He began to scream and cry in distress. _Eleven strikes... Twelve strikes... Thirteen strikes... Fourteen strikes... Fifteen Strikes... _After one last expressed cry of pain the night fell silent.

Thorn smiled, looking around at the dumbfounded workers. The prisoners were now more afraid of their cruel captor after viewing what had just happened, "Well?" He commanded, "Why are you all not working?" Instantly the crowd awkwardly scrambled to get there axes and picks. They began to work within seconds.

I slowly receded back into the bushes, where I couldn't be spotted. It seemed as though a heavy brick slammed down on my heart and refused to leave. I couldn't allow this feeling to control me. I would have a heart attack. The deep feeling of hatred pushed its way through my body awakening every nerve. My anger would eat me alive. I sighed and looked down. The emotions I felt were like two hundred pound weights. I couldn't save Aster with them weighing me down.

_**So, this was our first fan fiction. Please Review and/or subscribe. Hoping to get chapter two up soon. Thanks so much for reading.**_

_** Team Dino**_

_**ps. Always Stay Purple**_


	2. Pigeons, Posers, and a Plan

**Aster POV**

I felt a hot liquid running down my back as I lied subconsciously awake on the hard dirt floor. My clothes were caked in mud, and I could see that the tips of my once sterling hair, was now mucky brown. The left side of my face was lying firmly in a patch of muck that oozed to fit the indent of my head.

The pain tore throughout my body making the tips of my toes and fingers numb. Every tissue inside my body writhed in pain, willing me to stay down, but I wouldn't cower at the feet of some flock of overgrown pigeons. Take it one step at a time Aster, I told myself. I got on my hands and knees. I could do it; I could stand. As I went to raise myself further, I felt a sharp blow to my ribs that knocked me back down. The wet dirt hitting the raw skin on my back would be enough to make me cry any day. I would normally scream in pain, as my blood mixed with the soil, but I was done crying, I was done screaming, and I was done with giving Thorn the satisfaction.

I could hear the goons above me laughing and quacking out remarks that I couldn't make out. My ears just didn't seem to function properly anymore, as I slowly slipped out of consciousness. I knew I wouldn't be out for long, but the rest would be well needed. I awoke to the sound of voices being raised. I could make out Thorn's coldblooded screech anywhere. "Why knock him out you fools? We need him to answer some questions." He crowed.

"Eh, like what boss? What we need the little punk to tells us? He is just a worthless maggot, like the rest of em'! What could the little brat knows that we don't knows?" A green beaked follower chirped

A few birds nodded their heads in agreement, and I heard one mutter, "Youse said it, Pip!"

"That boy wasn't one of our prisoners," Thorn interrupted, "He came from somewhere else. We had successfully captured all the mountain people, or so we thought. That means there could be more in high places. We missed a few, and the Supreme King insisted we capture everyone. So this little maggot is of great importance." Thorn snapped. His tone grew less patient with each second.

"Smart boss, good thinking. That's why you are da boss. Always thinkin' see." The other minions all squawked in approval. I thought to myself, my eyes still shut. There must be a way to make this situation work to my advantage. But how? I was still unsure; however, a plan was forming in my head. I had decided what was the next step, and it was time to advance. I slowly opened my eyes. I could see that I was in some kind of building. There were bars that arced upward. It was some kind of cage palace. One of the birds noticed my being awake; it was the one they called Pip.

The henchmen squealed in excitement. "Look boss, the mountain boy is awake. See, we can get hims to tells us now!" It was as if their soul purpose was to please this Thorn character. I had met many posers back on earth. That's pretty much what the whole planet is composed of: posers, wannabes, and losers. But seeing these morons, put a new light on the subject. Gee, It was almost pathetic. Nay, It was _very_ pathetic

"Ugh," Thorn groaned, "Shut up, you armature." He strode over to where I was laying and hoisted me up onto my feet. It took me a minute, but I regained composure and was capable of standing now. "What is your name?" Thorn asked. His voice was less impatient with me, than with his birdbrain goons. I still didn't respond. "Your age?" Still, I said nothing. Thorn thought I had others back up the pass. He thought they were going to strike. "How many others are there like you?" I looked up through my dirty hair, now crusted with dried mud. I grinned to myself, but Thorn and the others saw my gesture and assumed the worst. "Talk boy! Now!" Thorn commanded, grabbing the collar of my dirty white jacket and shaking me roughly. He was worried, and at the sight of Thorn so shaken and unconfident, the birdbrains began to doubt him.

My slight grin now stretched further across my face and I began to laugh. The sight of him in such turmoil made me ecstatic. "You don't know what you are up against." I seemed to be able to unnerve him. When I wanted to, I could unnerve anyone. I had that effect. It held true to everyone, everyone except Zane. That was why I was smiling: Zane was still out there. He may just be one man against an army of birds, but Zane was capable of extraordinary things. I trusted him, and I knew that he wouldn't fail me.

He looked toward his henchman, "Put him in shackles with the boys on level six. He looks about sixteen." The birds then grabbed me and ripped my white jacked and tie off, leaving only my black collard shirt to hang loosely around my body and my stained white pants. They dug their claws into my arms, drawing blood. They were sharp and pierced my skin like needles piercing fabric. But all I could do was smile, as I was dragged away from a livid Thorn. Most people would call me crazy, but I wasn't sorry for helping the girl. It was the right thing to do. I saved her the agony that I was forced to endure. Besides, phase one was complete: Oh who was I kidding, I was making this up as I went along.

They dragged me outside and threw me to the ground. Before I had time to get up they kicked me in the side again. It would be a miracle if I didn't bruise. I got to my feet and continued moving. As I passed, other slaves stared at me. Women and young children were in horror as I was pushed onward. My back must have been a sight to see. The pain was no longer unbearable. It existed, but I had long since gotten use to it.

As I walked passed the section where the red haired girl was last night, I noticed that she was staring at me wide-eyed. Her hands were in chains, like all the others, and her blue, old fashioned dress was tattered and ripped in many places. I smiled at her, not wanting to upset the girl. She gave a weak smile back and mouthed "Thank You," Before I could respond, the birds grabbed my head and shoved it forward, knocking me off balance. I continued up until I reached section six: my section.

As I approached, I saw about five boys, all dirty, depressed, and down for the count. I could change that, I thought to myself. I always liked being the hero, and I promised myself, I would be their hero. I would save them. When I finally reached my level, the birds gave me a pick and ax and put me to work. A more intelligent looking bird spoke up. "Use the ax and pick to mine the coal. Then, put it in the cart. When the cart is full, load it on the track and it will be taken away. It is that simple, so you better not screw it up." The bird spoke.

I was good at faking my own emotions. When I was tired after a long day of dueling and simply wanted to lie down, fan girls seemed to come out of no where. I had to be creative and cute in order to make them go away.. This was a similar case. It was time to be friendly with the man who just whipped me, "So," I said, letting the word hang long as if feeling the sound, "have you always liked working with Thorn? He seems _really_ pleasant."

"Yes he is, just as a cat is before it pounces on its bird prey." The bird returned my sarcastic yet joking nature.

"If you hate him so much, then why listen to him? You deserve respect and to the stars with those who think differently. Do you always want to be a follower? Because, I think you would make a great leader of this realm." I gave him one of my famous Aster Phoenix smiles.

"You really think so?" The bird asked. He seemed enthralled that someone thought highly of him. It must have been a nice change with the way Thorn treated him all the time, "Thorn always told me that I wasn't smart enough to lead."

"You know what I think? I think he is intimidated by you. I think he is scared you'll take his position. You would make a great leader. My name is Aster Phoenix, by the way." After I said that, I faked a look of worry. I needed to make him think he successfully attained my name by pure wit. Upon hearing my confession, his eyes lit up. "Damn it, I was supposed to keep that a secret. It was crucial for the plan." Again, I looked upset about releasing that information. I then brushed it off. He was so smug, he didn't seem to notice. "You see, you got information out of me in less than five minutes, and Thorn had over three hours. You were born to lead, to call the shots, and to be in control. Because lets face it, once the rebel army comes down through the mountain pass and forges war on this place, you guys are going to need a good leader." The bird gasped. "I probably shouldn't of said that." I stated meekly.

"Thanks Aster, I'm Tiedo." And, with that said, he flew off to most likely tell Thorn of his latest discovery...poser. I watched him go, and I couldn't help but smile to myself. My charm works every time. I spun back to mine and noticed six pairs of eyes just staring at me. I flashed a smile. It was best to keep their hopes up.

"Is what you said true? You know, about the army?" A boy slightly smaller than me asked. He sounded so young, his voice immature and controlled by fear. His trousers were ripped and patched in many places. Dirt was smeared on his knees, and cuts were all over his arms, hands, and legs. I noticed, with a shudder, that he was barefoot. His feet were a bloody mess.

"What we got, it's way better than a mere army." I faked a smile, and I looked down. Yes, what a hero I am: lying to a bunch of kids about troops I don't have. Giving them false hope that they would be saved even though I knew it would never happen. However, I did have Zane, and maybe, just maybe he was all I needed.

The commotion seemed to die down, and everyone got back to work as well. I picked up my ax and began to smack the ground. How the hell do you do this? Nothing seamed to happen. No matter how hard I struck, I couldn't get the coal to budge. Just great, this was not what I needed right now. I frowned in concentration. I was used to being able to do everything. I was good at everything I did, and digging a stupid rock out of the dirt should be no different.

**Zane POV**

A bird flew in and landed right next to Thorn. His voice was full of excitement as he screeched, " His name is Aster Phoenix, and he does have an army up the pass. They are preparing to strike." With this confirmed, all the minions began to freak out.

"What we gonna do boss?" Multiple blue feathered birds squawked at the one they called Thorn. He looked like he was going to explode. "I got a plan- see. What if we gets him here and we beats him till him tells us?"

"Shut up! Just Shut up! I come up with the plans here, and I can't think with your annoying squawks." Thorn screamed, "Besides, didn't you already try that? We got nothing out of him."

"Oh, now I remember. Your so smart boss, dat's why you're da boss doh. Cause you're always tinkin." The tallest bird chirped. I would be annoyed to if I had to be around those goons all the time. "So, what we gonna do, boss?"

No way would Aster carelessly tell them information like he did. He must have a plan. I leaned towards the birds, in an attempt to try and get a better look, by using my arms to lower myself on the bars of the cage palace. I could hang up here for hours and not break a sweat. My movement must have attracted Thorn's attention, his eyes were gazing around the bird sanctuary. I instinctively stopped moving. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. If I was caught, I couldn't save Aster. I wanted Aster. I needed Aster. So, failure wasn't an option.

One of the birds quickly moved to stand right next to Thorn. He tilted his head awkwardly and stared exactly where Thorn was. His cheek was less than a centimeter from Thorn's. "Doh, What you looking at?" The distraction was enough for Thorn to have abandoned the thought of my eavesdropping. I guess not all birds had eyes like a hawk. Then again, they weren't exactly hawks: more like pigeons.

"I thought I told you to shut-," Thorn had stopped in sentence, now staring at the small runt of a bird. It had its wing up in the air, as though a student would when asking a question. Thorn seemed pretty pissed. A sarcastic smile ran across his face. "Yes, Pip?"

"Hey boss I was thinking we should tells da highest king bout mountain boy and his army. He'd knows whats to dos, Right?" Pip squeaked. Despite his size he did maintain the thuggish, yet stupid quality all the others had.

"Now listen up you stupid, insolent little runt!" I wasn't surprised he cracked, I would have. His explosion didn't come without warning, "You answer to me, and no one else!" Thorn lost control as he screamed out to them all. "That goes for all of you! No one tells Thorn, Harpie's Brother, what to do. I'm my own boss! I make my own rules, and I don't need some pompous, egotistical, self centered boar to tell me how to run my mine. You got that?" Thorn's breathing was ragged as he stared down the henchmen in front of him. The cronies before Thorn were scared. You could see it in their eyes. They hated him, but were afraid to stand up to him. He kept their allegiance by using fear, cruelty and restraint. Thorn's downfall would be his inability to treat his bird flock with respect, dignity, and kindness. That is, only if his downfall wasn't Aster and I. I might be able to work something out, but I would need Aster's help. He and I could devise a plan. If only I could reach him.

_**Thanks for all of those who are reading. We didn't realize that it would be such a hit! Remember, every time you review a dinosaur smiles. Thanks so much to all of you who added our story or us as a favorite, subscribed, and reviewed.**_

_**Team Dino**_


	3. Hope In High Places

**Aster POV**

Smack! I hit the ground with the pick harder. I could see that I had formed many cracks on the rock that I was attempting to break. I dropped to the ground, and I started trying to pull the coal from the cracked rock with my hands. Still, nothing. I had spent a total of about five minutes on this one piece; It was driving me insane. I was all star Aster Phoenix, duelist extraordinaire, pro athlete, and a collage graduate. I should be able to do this. If Tiedo, or worse, Thorn, came back, I would be in for it. Everyone else had at least a fourth of their carts full. I would be whipped...again. I was so concentrated on my feeble attempts to mine, I didn't notice the young, bare-foot boy approach me.

"Let me show you," His voice seemed more confident without the birds breathing down his neck. I looked up to him. If I wasn't careful, pride was going to get the better of me, so I simply nodded. He got down on his knees and took my pick from my hands. I watched him intently, as he used the back end of the pick as a lever to pull the coal out of the rock. He picked the coal up of the ground, and handed it to me. The black, charcoal powder darkened my hands. Then, he looked up at me, waiting.

"Thank you," I breathed. He gestured towards my cart, and I carelessly tossed it in. Then, looking back to him, a smile touched my lips. He seemed nice enough, "My name is Aster,"

"I'm Gable," he extended his hand and I shook it, "I don't mean to sound rude, or anything, but your clothing choice is very..._unusual._" My clothing? Did this Gable person own a mirror? His dirty overalls were ripped just bellow his knees. They were patched with bits of material, and a few rips were left open. Clearly he couldn't seem to find any spare material to cover them. On the side of his thigh, a huge gash ripped a large part of his pants. It was still bleeding badly, but he didn't seem to notice. His shirt was ripped open and the back was badly torn. I had noticed scar tissue from where the whip had dug into his back. His hair was dirty and unkempt. His once pale skin was covered with soot. His appearance was way more unusual than mine; however, he continued speaking, "Your not from around here, are you?" He looked at me, his eyes never drifted away.

"No," I stated. Would you believe I came from a different dimension with my friend, accidentally, because an unnecessary amount of duel energy was administrated to the vortex leading to this place, thus expanding it and engulfing us into it? Ha! I wouldn't believe that, if It were told to me. For some reason, I found this rather amusing. When I looked at him, he was just staring at me. He looked upset.

"So...you don't have a small army up the pass?" He asked, even though he knew the answer to my question. He looked in my eyes, and his voice expressed a great deal of disappointment. The look on his face put me to shame. I felt as though I had just let down a best friend. The feeling of self worthlessness rattled me, more than it normally would. With that one look and that one small statement, Gable had made me feel worse than I ever had. "You lied." That hit home for me.

"I-I," I was at a loss for words. At the sight of me so shaken, the boy stopped. He took my hand as though a friend would. He then stopped looking me in the eyes, and he diverted his gaze else where. We stood like that for a few seconds. His face contorted to one of disappointment to one of realization and self disgust. It was a curious feature; an expression that I wouldn't have noticed before coming here. However, I felt too guilty to inquire about his suspicious looks. I could only mutter, "I'm sorry I raised your hopes and then let you down."

"Oh, it's fine," he assured me, "I just thought that we'd be getting out of here soon. We've been here for so long...It doesn't really matter." Gable smiled and hit down on the rock harder. I just couldn't figure him out. He was happy, even though he was imprisoned. It was unusual to say the least. I have only been here a few hours and already I was depressed.

We had worked for a good eight minutes in silence. Then Gable spoke up, "Aster, can I ask you something?" I gave a curt nod as I continued to mine the coal. My hands were badly blistering with every strike. "Why did you jump out, and why did you try to save that girl? You didn't even know her, so what made you do it?"

I was glad I knew the answer to that question. I looked at him intently and replied, "It was the right thing to do. Thorn was going to hurt her, and she couldn't defend herself, so I had to. It is just the way I am...my nature, if you will." I caught his gaze, hoping that he would accept this answer. By the expression on his face, he had.

"I never thanked you for it." He meekly stated. I just finished my tenth cart of coal. I picked it up and carried it over to the track. When Gable saw me struggling he went to help, and grabbed one end. I smiled, and he returned the gesture.

"Why would you need to thank me? It wasn't you that I saved, it was that girl." I heaved upward and set the cart on the track that would take it through the mountain to the Supreme King.

"That girl's name is Joan, and she is my little sister...so, I do need to thank you." Gable explained to me. I never would have guessed; they looked so different. He continued explaining, looking me straight in the eye, "It is really nice that there are people out there like you, Aster." His comment made me feel good inside: almost as if I was something to be admired. I was of great importance to Gable, and oddly enough, that made me feel complete. It was the best anyone had ever made me feel. He had a way of playing with my emotions. Not a few moments ago, I had been disgusted with myself because of what he had said. It was almost as though he had the ability to read the internal desires, fears, and dreams of a person, and then act on that ability. But, I had tossed that idea aside. After all, it was truly ridiculous and down right inane to think a person could do that: preposterous.

"What I don't understand is why you would tell Thorn that there was an army coming, when there isn't." He looked up to me, making sure he wasn't asking too much, "I mean, Thorn is going to raise security, so our chance of escape is now even smaller than it was before, and besides, Thorn is going to try to make you tell him about your rebel army. He's going to beat you again."

I had considered that; however, I knew that he wouldn't hurt me too badly. He still needed me to answer his questions. Unlike most of our captors, Thorn wasn't stupid. He realized that beating me was no way to get answers from me. I had no answer as to why I said it, having just slipped out. Somehow, I didn't think that Gable would consider that a good reason. So I did what I was good at, "I needed to buy time."

"Oh," Gable smiled. He seemed to think that even though I didn't have an army at my command, I still had a plan. "It might be a good thing there are not troops. Even if there was an army, Thorn could send for help from the High King, and he'd have enough reinforcements to take down an army of thousands."

"I see." I replied, and I frowned in concentration. This 'High King' could be a big problem, a very big problem. I sighed, "Well, even though we don't have an army, we do have one thing: hope. Yes, that's it: We've got hope in high places."

"Well I guess so," Gable breathed as we worked on. He didn't seem very sure that hope could free hundreds of miners from some 'Dark King' and prevent that same king from going after them. It was an equation he just couldn't simplify, because it was in simplest terms already, or so he thought. He couldn't find _x_ because it wasn't possible. His logic made sense; however, he was missing a large portion of the equation. A portion that not only identified the variable, but also solved to mean that everyone would be freed and this High King dethroned...Oh, and Thorn put in his place. As I continued working, I hoped, against all hope, that my math was right.

After hours of work that went long into the early morning, we, the other miners and myself, were relieved to the barracks we were to sleep in. By the time we were finished, I had filled countless carts of coal. I had the cuts and buses to prove it; not to mention the fact that I was covered, head to toe, in soot. As we walked towards our rooms, Gable and I continued our conversation. According to him, we were on night shift, working twelve hours.

When we reached the miners' barracks, no one was permitted to enter at first. I saw Tiedo and as I was told by Gable, Pip standing in front of the doors with their arms crossed, both wearing grim expressions. They were obviously not happy with what they were ordered to do. As soon as all the miners gathered around the door, each wondering why they were being denied access to their rooms after a long night of productive work, Pip began to explain, "All rights, maggots. Youse alls can go into youse bunkers, alls except you," he gestured to me, "Da boss would like to have a fews words with youse. He says youse'll be comin' with us rights nows'."

"You can tell your boss that I have nothing to say to him, nor do I have any desire whatsoever to go anywhere with him. To put It mildly, I'm not going to 'haves a fews words with hims.' Furthermore, leave me alone." I replied, my voice venom. A few of the other miners tried to cover their smiles, and I heard laughter amongst a few of them. I wouldn't be intimidated by a bunch of bullies, and they admired it and even found my disobedience funny.

Tiedo spoke now, "He told us you'd say something like that," His voice was indifferent, "He also said that if you refused, you and your night shift workers would go back to the mines and work the day shift and when it comes time for your shift, later today, you'd work that too."

"Yah-see, wes gonsta take yous outs, mountain boy!" Pip placed one hand on his hip and leaned back as if to call me out on something. He was some kind of bird-bruiser.

However, Thorn was just too good; he planed to try and get to me, by using my friends. Well then, I'd play his game, but Thorn should know that playing games...well, they're my specialty, "Tell your boss that I changed my mind, and will accept his offer."

"You can tell him yourself," Tiedo replied. He grabbed my right arm and Pip grabbed my left. They began to pull me towards the caged palace. This would surely be a very long morning.

**Zane POV**

I quickly pulled myself into a nook formed by a few boulders. I noticed with slight bitterness, it was the same place I hid, when I was forced to hear Aster cry out in pain as he was beaten repeatedly. My heart pounded in my chest so loudly, I was sure the whole mine complex could hear it. It cried out in pain from exertion. I felt as if my heart was in a vise lock that kept getting tighter. I shut my eyes, and I breathed evenly and slowly out of my nose.

This time, it didn't withdraw quickly as it had in the past. Granite, in the past, I never had been in a position quite like this. However, when I managed to calm down, the pain subsided into a dull throb.

As my breathing returned to normal, and my heart rate slowed, I remembered the events of the night. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my mind off of Aster. Despite my efforts, I couldn't forget Aster's screams. Why could I not get him off my mind? We're not even friends. I did care for him quite a bit; it was actually quite a pathetic, little crush, but he would never return my feelings. Aster wasn't even interested in men. Moreover, what was so much worse was that when he was in trouble, I did nothing.

But I couldn't have...could I? I laughed at my self. I wasn't forced to listen to his pain. I could have jumped out and tried to save him, as he tried to save that girl. I was too cowardly to do something so heroic, even if it was for someone I cared for. Aster, on the other hand, was willing to put himself in danger for someone he didn't even know. He was truly a hero. He dueled with them, but he was also one with them. And I was a coward, a coward who was willing to stand idly by and let a friend get hurt.

I sighed. Perhaps it was better that I had done nothing. Would Thorn have give Aster's punishment to me? Or, would he, seeing that we were friends, beat both of us. Or would he have come up with some other sick form of torment. Yes, It was better that I had done nothing, because now I was able to help him get free.

In my mind, I went over what I had learned. Aster had told the birds his identity. Well sure, that wasn't really a big deal; we weren't from this dimension, so there wasn't a logical way for him to take advantage of that information as far as I could see. However, if Aster kept appeasing their demands, those demands would eventually become bigger. That could be potentially problematic.

However, what was so troubling was his lie. We didn't have forces in the pass, and I didn't believe for one second that he would tell them that without a good reason. But why would he say it? Thorn would probably exert all kinds of pressure on Aster in an attempt to find out where these supposed troops set up camp, how many were prepared to strike, and of course, when they would strike. Aster wouldn't put himself in danger without a good reason.

I looked up at the towering pass and observed how it seemed to extend up forever. It was then that a realization hit me. Aster wanted Thorn to focus all of his attention on that mountain pass. He wanted the thought of attack at any moment lingering in his dreams. He wanted a diversion, and who better to deliver that diversion than me? I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but a few basic ideas tumbled around in my head. Aster wanted me to cause a distraction of some sort. It was ingenious, but then again, it was Aster, and what more could I expect from him. Tomorrow night, I would begin my strike. As far as Thorn went: he better sleep with one eye open, and he damn well better leave Aster alone.

_**We hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Team Dino had some difficulty with it, so we will see how it goes. . . If you liked it please tell us in a review, or else we will assume the worst. :( Thanks for your support, and please stay purple. **_

_**Team Dino**_


	4. The Dangers of Deception

_**We wanted to give you all a brief warning. This chapter may be upsetting to some readers. Don't say we didn't warn you. Because we did. (It isn't really that bad, but we felt that the heads up was necessary)**_

**Aster POV**

A million thoughts raced through my head. What did Thorn want me to tell him? What if I had no answer? Did he find out about Zane? I must relax. If Thorn notices I'm worried or afraid, then he'll use it to his advantage. I was so consumed in my thoughts I nearly walked straight into the big oak doors that would lead to Thorn's inner sanctuary. Pip pulled me back, and held my hands behind my back. His talons dug into my wrists, drawling blood. Damn bird better not have something. Tiedo opened the door and slipped inside.

"So, your name is Pip, right?" I asked slightly cheerful. He nodded, and I continued speaking, unsure of how alike Pip and Tiedo really were, "My name is Aster, and Pip is a really cool name," I smiled.

"Saves it mountain boy," Pip snapped, " Playin' nice guy with me aint no way of savin youse-self from Thorn. Hes beyond reasonin' right nows." his grip tightened a bit. He wasn't in a good mood. Was Thorn treating them worse than before? Again my fears devoured me. I new that if Thorn saw my fear, he would prey upon it, and he would take advantage of it, forcing me to do his will. I couldn't look afraid. For a few moments, I let fear consume me. I let all my worries flush into my body; I was practically shaking. Then, I relaxed, and told myself that their was 'nothing to fear but fear itself.'

Tiedo came back through the large doors, and announced, "Thorn is ready for you," I looked up at him and for a moment I could have sworn that I saw something behind those eyes. Something less animal like and more human. It was gone as soon as I saw it, leaving behind only sadness and oppression. Their treatment is getting worse. I suspected it by Pip's behavior, but it was Tiedo who confirmed my initial assumption. Pip practically threw me into the room. I stumbled a little bit but didn't fall.

When I looked up, I almost laughed. Thorn was draped across a large throne. His wing-like arms fell over the sides of the chair, and his legs were crossed. Behind Thorn's throne, a fire kindled and gave the high chair its own halo. He didn't even try to suppress the sly smile creeping across his face, "How do you like the redecorating, Aster Phoenix?"

"It suits you," I replied, "You're cold and ugly, and so is your taste in furniture." Its resemblance to a throne room was uncanny. Thorn was ready to whip Joan for committing 'treason.' She wasn't the one proclaiming to be some big king, now was she?

"Just as well," he snarled, "I didn't summon you here to talk about my new sanctum."

"Then, why did you 'summon me' here?" I snapped. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and noticed that the hall was filling up with more of his followers.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," he yelled. "Do you know what else I think? I think-"

"What." I asked in no louder than a whisper. Somehow everyone in the hall had heard me, and Thorn had stopped mid sentence, "What do you think, Thorn? What could you possibly think? Do you believe that your so called High King won't consider this treason, or that you're a good person? You're not!" I was yelling now, "And do you know what the 'great' Thorn's biggest and most ridiculous delusion might be?" I shook my head, more to feel the muscles move, rather than to display my contempt, "He actually believes that I am going to cooperate and tell him all that he needs to know."

Thorn began to chuckle and a cruel smile slid over his demented features, "I figured you would refuse to cooperate," His smile grew, yet it never touched his eyes, "That's why I have this," He got up and walked behind his throne. When he emerged he held a whip, unlike the leather ones his guards typically held. This one had a hardened, hickory handle. A very small link of chains extended to its metal tip, and the head of the whip was glowing red. My stomach dropped, as I stared at it. He must have noticed the fear in my eyes, "So Aster Phoenix, how do you like my little toy?" I couldn't respond; my voice no longer worked, and even if it did, I seriously doubted my ability to form a coherent thought, let alone make an acceptable response.

I could try to run. I glanced around the room, looking to find an exit. The large doors I entered through were blocked by some of Thorn's guards. Their were smaller doors across the room, but they too were covered by Thorn's men. There was no other exit.

I could try to fight. I glanced around the room, looking to find a weapon. Their was a crest, supposedly of the High King on the wall, feet to my left. Behind it, two swords crossed. A few birds stood huddled in that area. They would stop me before I got even a few steps. Aside from that, the room was bare of anything I could use to fight with. There was no other weapon.

I could try to beg for mercy. I sighed, not an option. I looked around the room again, trying to find something I might have missed before. My eyes ended up locked with Tiedo's. His face was gaunt and his eyes showed pity and self loathing. He didn't like what Thorn was doing. My gaze was pulled away when Thorn began to speak again, "Here is how this is going to work, Mister Phoenix," his voice rose in pitch at the end. He was excited to cause pain, especially mine, "I will ask you a question, and you will answer. If you choose not to respond..." his gaze was pulled away from mine, as he looked around the room. He grinned and continued, "If you choose not to respond, Tiedo will _encourage_ you to change your mind," He handed the hard handle out for Tiedo, who didn't take it.

"Sir, I must protest," Tiedo spoke up, "I don't feel comfortable-" He's going to refuse, I thought. Maybe, just maybe nothing will end up happening to me.

"It will be more painful for him, than it will for you. Trust me." Thorn smirked and pushed the handle into his chest, but Tiedo still refused to take it. I stared at him intently and my hope grew. I might be sent back to my bunker.

"But Sir," Tiedo insisted, "You know I expressed my desire to uninvolved myself with-" He stood up for me? He already asked that he be left out of his sick plan. My hope rose, and I prayed that Tiedo would somehow change Thorn's mind.

"Your request and disapproval has been noted." He pushed the whip into Tiedo's chest harder this time, "Take it, or it will be you who I whip." Tiedo refused to look me in the eye, and he took the handle from Thorn. He kept his head down.

The sinking feeling in my gut returned. My hopes came crashing down. I knew it would hurt, but I told myself that I would tell him 'everything' in an attempt to prevent what, deep down, I knew was inevitable. I new that sooner or later, he would ask a question that I couldn't answer. However, I was determined not to displease him, until that time came.

Thorn smiled and began to speak, "Now, shall we," A few of his flock came up behind me, and they pushed me to the ground. I looked down, and noticed half circles of steel attached to the ground. His flock members were smiling, obviously enjoying themselves. They pulled my hand from behind my back, each taking one, and using manacles, they locked my hands to the steel hoop. The chains were so short, I couldn't move more than a few centimeters in any direction. I refused to lie on the ground, so I remained crouched. I wouldn't lie on the ground at Thorn's feet. Not yet anyway. Once he was sure that I could go nowhere, he continued speaking, "How many men are in your rebel army?"

"about six hundred," I breathed.

"That wasn't too hard was it?" Thorn chuckled, and continued, "Where is this force located,"

"About two hundred miles to the North. If you follow the pass for that distance, you'd run into the camp."

"Why are you here, and not with the main troop,"

"They sent me to scout the area, and see if it was possible to attack with out hurting your prisoners."

"When do they plan to attack?" I felt his breath on my neck, and shivered at the prospect of having him so close.

"They're awaiting my report. They won't attack until I return." I lied easily.

"You are rather important, now aren't you?" he asked, "What is your rank?"

"I was appointed Sergeant Major," I replied

"Well, that's rather high for a...how old are you?"

"I am sixteen"

"That's pretty high for a sixteen year old," he grinned, "what did you do to attain that title,"

"Nothing really," I responded, "My father is the General, so he wanted me to learn the trade close up and personally."

"How long have you held this position?" he asked, the curiosity in his voice was obviously attempted to be suppressed; however his efforts fell short.

"A few months," I breathed out. I prayed that he didn't see a flaw in my plan. However, fate was not in my hands, so all I could do was hope.

"I see," Thorn replied, "Now tell me, Mister Phoenix, why would the General of your army, or any army for that matter, send his sixteen year old son on a mission to scout enemy territory with no more than a few months of experience?"

"I asked to go," I blurted out, fear betraying me.

"Well," he seemed mildly annoyed, "Why did you want to go?"

"I wanted to be the hero who would be responsible for winning our battle. I wanted to be the one to bring the report back, and be the one to advise my father about our next move."

"Did ya now?" Thorn asked, the glee in his voice was clear and he seemed rather pleased, "You wanted to be the hero who won the war, and oddly enough, you'll be the one reason you lost it." He laughed a cold and menacing laugh, "ironic, isn't it? The hero is actually a zero.." His minions laughed at his joke. It wasn't even funny, "But your father let you go all by yourself, did he?"

"Yes, he felt that I was ready. I had showed great promise in my training," Thorn didn't respond at first. He paused, entertaining the thought. I waited, as what felt like minutes passed me by.

"You know what I think, Mister Phoenix," he said my name enunciating each syllable. I couldn't see his face, yet I knew what he would say next, "I think you're a liar and failure to your father and army. You deserve to be beaten, you coward. Now tell me how many reinforcements you have, and tell me where they are camping."

Thoughts of Zane ran through my head. I couldn't tell them about him. I knew that eventually I would come across a question to which I could not answer. It was only a matter of time. I had already accepted that fact, yet I still was not prepared to face the consequences for my silence. I still hadn't mentally prepared myself for that. "Well?"

"I cannot answer your question, for I have no answer." I heard the birds watching stir, but I kept my head down; I didn't know where Zane was hiding. I would take no chances by telling them a random location, when there was a chance that the spot I chose would be the place he hid.

"You refuse to tell me now, but perhaps you'll feel differently _after_..." Thorn chuckled again, and I heard him walk back to his throne, "Tiedo, why don't you entertain us for a little bit. I think that five lashes would be enough to loosen his tong, don't you?" A few of the bird brains began to laugh.

I braced myself. This time, I would not scream out in pain. I waited, practically holding my breath. However the blow didn't come. I looked up and saw Tiedo looking at Thorn. It was almost as if he was pleading with him, begging him to reconsider.

"What seems to be the problem, Tiedo? You've whipped miners before, ones younger than this one and ones that did absolutely nothing to deserve too. So, please tell us, why it would be a problem to whip this one miner, who refuses to answer my questions? Not to mention that fact that you will be punished in his place, should you refuse. So, please, let us in on your reasoning?" A few of the other birds began to laugh.

"Oh please! It's Tiedo you're talking to! He doesn't have a logical reason. He's to dumb to come up with one!" The laughter got louder, and more of the birds joined in. I noticed with indifference that Pip, didn't laugh.

Tiedo was silent for a long time. His feelings must be hurt. I expected him to walk out, or to yell at his tormenters. I would have done that, but I guess that was why I didn't expect the force and pain from the blow that hit me in between my shoulder blades. I shouted in agony, having not been ready for what had came. Hot knives tore through my back, and even after the blade was released, I could still feel the heat. It was almost unbearable. Almost.

Thorn had underestimated my love for a friend. Zane was my friend, and I didn't care if he felt differently. I didn't care if he hated me because of the position I put him in. As far as I was concerned, we were friends. It was this thought, and this thought alone, that got me through the four blows. Not only did it get me through them, but in a way, it made me stronger. It still hurt a lot, but I didn't cry out in pain.

"What say you now, Mister Phoenix?" Thorn asked from his throne, "Will you now tell me the information I seek?"

My face was flat against the ground, having fallen after the first hit. I stayed like this for a few moments. Then, I pulled myself up off the ground, into a kneeling position. Thorn and his followers gasped in surprise. I said in a voice that resonated across the room, "I cannot answer your question. I have no answer."

Thorn pursed his lips, and bit back a snarl, "suit yourself. Tiedo, please continue. I think Mister Phoenix could benefit from eight more."

I crouched in a position that would protect my head, and keep me off the ground, using the manacles as a brace. Tiedo began my set of eight. Each one hurt more than the previous, yet I still crouched. Each blow brought with it unbearable agony, yet I made no sound. Each strike made me think of the man I was protecting, and so I smiled.

_**This chapter was very difficult for Team Dino to write: we both like Aster's character very much, so it was rather difficult to do this to him. Please review and tell us if your opinion of it. Even one line reviews are appreciated, and anonymous reviews are accepted. We wanted to thank ChocolateLizz and Solei for the time they took to write their review(s). We also wanted to thank you for sticking with us, thus far!**_

_**Team Dino **_


	5. Let It Burn

_**This chapter occurs just after the previous one. We had originally planned to make both chapters one, but **_someone**_, and I am not going to say who, decided to play with imagery and use a lot of figurative language. Thanks for keeping up with the story this long. Perhaps we'd update more often if you sent us a ton of PMs and reviews telling us how you all like the story so much! XD just kidding (but it would be really nice)._**

_**Team Dino**_

**Zane POV**

I sat crouched behind a large boulder, and panted, my breathing shallow and rapid. What is wrong with me? Sure, intensive physical labor could make me like this, but nothing I did was that intensive. Back home, I could jog for rather short distances, nothing more than a half a mile, but if I ran or jogged for further, my heart couldn't support the much needed blood. It would collapse.

As I caught my breath, I remembered when I could run for miles, but I traded that in when I chose to make my big comeback. Then again, I didn't realize what could have happened; it wasn't my fault that Shroud hadn't told me the full truth. He did know the risks of wearing electrodes, but he chose not to warn me; however, if I knew about what could happen to me, would I have chosen to not wear them? Would I have told Shroud 'no' and by doing so, walk away from, what might have been my only chance to re enter the proleague? I seriously doubted that I would have declined, even if I knew what would happen to my heart. Dueling was everything to me.

When I could breath normally again, I glanced around. The mining complex was quiet; the night workers had been released from work about an hour ago, and the day workers had not shown up yet. I glanced towards the large supply room. Two minions stood guard over the massive doors. That was where the workers had returned their tools, so wouldn't it make sense for the other workers to pick them up here? I hoped 'winging it' would be enough this time.

I decided that one distraction wouldn't be enough to thoroughly distract Thorn. A series of them would be much more useful. He couldn't just focus on one problem if there were many problems. Thorn used the High King to oppress all of the poor mountain peoples. This cruel dictator had caused these people a lot of grief, so naturally, it should be his majesty who caused Thorn a little bit of it. I needed picks, axes, and possibly hammers, to destroy the track leading to the King's palace. If his supply of coal was cut off, he'd be more than pissed, and Thorn would be more than punished; he'd be destroyed. I entertained the notion of Thorn begging for mercy, as that poor girl, the one Aster had saved, begged.

I was so enthralled with my thoughts, I almost missed the large group of miners walking towards the supply room. They all seemed to be talking about some mountain boy who helped lead the rebel army: Aster. My heart skipped a beat, and my stomach did a flip. It was now or never. With out so much as a thought, I lunged from my hiding spot, and I joined the group. The people immediately around me, noticed me instantly. I kept my head high, and observed the big door that miners at the front of the group began to walk through; however, more and more of them seemed to notice my presence. Some pointed, while others just stared. Don't you see that I am on your side! All I could do was hope that I could pass through the doors before any of them could speak up; however, more and more people, began to see me. Why didn't I think about this? Of course they would realize that I'm not one of them; I don't even look like them.

The guards were to focused in conversation to notice the oddly dressed man walking through the doors. They didn't think to check for an extra worker. But then again, I wasn't planning on joining the other miners. As soon as I was through the door, a group of six, roughly my age, but no where near my height, cornered me.

"Who are you?" One asked, slightly irritated, "And give us one good reason why we shouldn't tell the guards outside you're here." He seemed as if he was the leader of this... group? The others clearly respected him. I'd give them something to respect.

"My name is Zane Truesdale, and you shouldn't tell your friendly captors about my presence, because I'm a spy sent from the rebel army." That shut them up, so I smirked. Now even those who pretend not to be interested in me, now stood gaping. I continued, "If you want to spend the rest of your lives here, and eventually, die here, then by all means, tell those morons."

"So wait, there really is a rebel army on its way?" one of the gang members asked, uneasily, "Did one of your men get captured by Thorn last night? People are talking and they was saying..." He let his though trail off.

I sighed, "Fortunately and unfortunately, there is a rebel army, and yes my best friend was taken hostage. I can't help you all if I remain here in idle conversation. I need a pick, ax, and, if possible, a hammer. You do have those, don't you?" I asked.

"Oh yea," the leader replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "we only have enough for the miners, but I'm sure we could go to the High King and convince him to send an extra set, just for Mister Truesdale, here. Don't you guys agree?" They all laughed, "You're part of an army; don't you have weapons?"

"Oh yea," I replied, in the exact same tone he had, "I don't need a set of tools. I just came here for the thrill of possibly getting caught at any moment. You see, I love getting beaten and verbally abused by a bunch of overgrown pigeons, don't tell me you guys don't like it as well." Again, they had shut up.

"You can have my tools," an older boy in the back called out. Everyone spun to face him, surprised. He walked over to me and handed me his tool belt, "If it will help us get out of here quicker, then I'll gladly take a few lashings." I nodded, accepted the tools, and uttered a word of thanks. Just as I was about to leave with the miners the tall boy who gave me his belt grabbed my arm. "My name is Eisenhower, and please save us." He released my arm, and looked at me with the misery of a man who spent a hundred years at war. I nodded again and caught up with the other miners.

I looked to them all; they knew what to do. I placed myself in the middle of the group. I crouched down, so I appeared shorter than the rest. We all began to walk forward. When we got out of the supply room, I noticed one of the guards had left. The only one standing next to the door, was the taller of the two, with bright blue feathers. I was pleased he didn't look exceptionally bright. I was wrong.

As I passed him, I felt a strong talons wrap around my shoulder and hold me in place. With this unexpected flaw in the plan, the circle of miners surrounding me broke. The miners ahead of me continued and the ones behind were knocked back. I had been caught. I heard a voice from behind me speak up. It wasn't the taller guard but the other one had returned. "Whats that yous gots theres, Tiedo?" The small bird had a green beak that caused him to stick out like a sore thumb. Just great, I would never be able to save Aster now.

The taller bird, named Tiedo, stared at me. He looked me up and down, taking in my appearance. Tiedo smiled, his grin stretched across his face. "You know Pip, I think we just may have met a member of the rebel army." My eyes widened, I was figured out. I needed to be like Aster, think on my feet and wiggle myself out of this.

I looked at them, trying to fake a confused look. "I'm a miner." I replied hotly. I had to fool them. They didn't seem too intelligent. For Aster's sake, I had to escape this.

"Is thats soz?" Pip began to grin as Tiedo had, but his abnormally large beak made him look stupid, not intimidating. They both had laughed. They weren't buying it. The other miners just stared in horror. Pip noticed them staring and shouted, "Youse alls gots to gets backs to works, or we'll reports youse to Thorns!" They all instinctively ran for their sections. Pip and Tiedo spun to look at me. Tiedo grabbed my arm and pulled me into the supply room.

"Be candid with me boy, are you a member of the rebel army?" Tiedo stated softly. His expression had changed from smug to a state of increasing urgency. I was unsure if I should respond. "Well?" Tiedo's voice broke, and he shook my gently. It was almost like he was concerned for my well-being.

At the sight of him, I changed my attitude towards these birds. I wasn't sure why, but I trusted them, "Yes." I breathed, looking to both of them. They both expressed similar looks of pain and misery, just as Eisenhower had. I was beginning to understand why they bore such an expression. Thorn wasn't just cruel to his captives but his minions as well. They were as trapped as the miners they were forced to imprison.

"Wes should turns hims intos Thorns, should wes?" Pip was clearly in a state of uncertainty. He wanted to help me, that I was sure of; however, Thorn scared him a lot. He didn't want his friend to think he was treacherous.

"Do you want to be the one to torture him into telling Thorn about the rebel army, this time? I've beaten too many people today, and besides, It's your turn, Pip." Tiedo said, his voice betraying the sadness he felt.

After a very long pause, Pip replied, "Him's just another miner boy, Tiedo," a smile creeping up abnormally large beak, "and besides, Thorn will whips us both if wez brings him just a miner boy, thinkin' hes from the rebel army."

"You're right," Tiedo replied. He wasn't looking up at me, but I could see the formings of a grin, "Let's release him... for our own sake." Tiedo told Pip. They were pretending not to take notice of me.

"Get out of heres, mountain boy," Pip hissed, he smiled wider, releaved that Tiedo approved of his plan to let me go. I quickly stepped back out into the light; dawn had arrived, and she brought with her smoldering heat. However, it could have just been the lava.

"Wait," Tiedo cried out, "What is your name?" he asked.

He had chosen to overlook my presence, so didn't that mean that I could trust him? I wasn't sure that he would be against using information to his advantage. Could he use it to bribe Aster, forcing him to tell the truth? I wasn't sure, but I was sure that he had spared me, "My name is Zane Truesdale,"

He nodded, and Pip just smiled. They wanted the rebel army to show up almost as badly as the miner prisoners did. Oh yes, Thorn's cruelty would be his downfall; however, he was already damned when he chose to mess with us.

I left the supply closet. If I could pretend that I belonged here, then no one would acknowledge my presence. It would be easy to act like I was suppose to be here; no one would notice me.

As I neared the mines, (just before the path that would lead me out of the mine), I saw a group of four birds walking toward me. They looked much smarter than Pip did; they would see me. How could they not see me? They were in deep conversation about a Sargent Major, who was the son of the General of the Rebel Army. He was taken hostage, and refused to sell out his troop, that was some where in the area. Apparently, he was quite a handful, for even Thorn couldn't get him to divulge the information he desired. I breathed a sigh of relief, as they passed, with out even looking up at me.

I continued walking, quickening my pace as I did so. I began to pass the first tier of miners, by some coincidence, the same ones who had originally confronted me in the supply closet. I looked towards their leader. He, along with the others, bore looks of concern. They stopped working, and they stared at me. I gave them a friendly smile, and turned up the pass that would lead me out of the mining complex. Again, the birds hadn't noticed me.

I followed the track up the mountain pass. Occasionally a cart of coal would fly passed me, but overall the walk was quite boring. Boredom inspired my first idea. I took the hammer out of the tool belt, and I slid it underneath the steal track. The back jutted up, and stopped on the top of the track; it just touched the part the wheels of the carts would glide over. Then, I sat on a rock, and I waited.

After what seemed like forever a cart flew up the track. It hit the hammer, and it tipped over, spilling most of its contents. It had a lever on the back, that the miners slid to get it to move. I smiled. This little contraption, would do perfectly. I pulled the hammer out from beneath the track. It looked just as it had before. "Not a scratch," I muttered to myself, "good quality." I picked up the cart, and I turned it around, facing it in the other direction, on the track. That way, if I pushed it, then it would be propelled back toward the mines. I began the tedious task of picking up the coal and replacing it in the cart. When I grabbed the last piece, my hands were covered in black powder. It was then that another thought occurred to me.

This wasn't good enough. I needed to do more. I needed to burn the cart and send it back, for all to see. But then, another idea came to me.

I took the coal, and on the side of the cart, I began to write.

_Thorn, _

_Let this coal burn, as you soon will._

_General Phoenix_

Someone as powerful as General Phoenix would scare Thorn. It would also let Aster know that I was coming for him. In his mind, who could have possibly sent it?

I reached into the insides of my pocked, and pulled out my lighter. I picked up a few small twigs, and I lit them on fire. I then quickly threw them into the cart. I watched the coal catch fire. I pushed the lever that would start the cart, and it began to speed back towards the mine. That would be a huge mess to clean up.

It had to be approaching four o'clock. Did this dimension even have time? I entertained the notion as I watched the cart propel toward the horizon. As soon as the cart was out of view, I looked towards the part of the track that extended towards the High King's palace. About a hundred yards ahead of me, the track passed over a pool of lava. I began to walk towards it, and by the time I reached the last part of the track (that wasn't suspended above the magma), I began to use the pick to rip away at the track. If I could destroy the bolts, I could use the hammer to collapse the rails. The sound of metal on metal echoed across the mountains. At first it made me jump slightly; it was much louder than I anticipated. No one would hear it though. The sound rung through the day, growing louder as it wore on. It was hard, repetitive work, but It would collapse. When the track was so weak, I was almost sure that if a cart ran over it, it would fall, I stopped to rest for a moment. I was exhausted. How long had it been since I had slept. Too long.

I decided I was not satisfied with just the potential of it collapsing. I hit the track harder and harder. It must have been approaching evening, by the time the track buckled and finally broke. A massive chunk of the track fell into the magma, which engulfed it slowly. Let's see those carts try to jump that; the gap I had made was not gigantic, but it was enough to send the future carts plummeting down into the fiery substance, never to be seen again. I began walking back towards the spot I had stopped the cart. There were weeds that I could sleep in. That way, if Thorn sent workers to check up on the track, I would see them, before they saw me.

I found a comfortable place to relax, just twelve feet from the track. I reflected on today's work, and I couldn't help but suppress a grin. Let's see the infamous Thorn try to wiggle his way out of this one. The Supreme King would have his little pigeon head on a stick, and that thought was enough to please me. Eventually, I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Team Dino is concerned the POV swaps constantly are annoying for readers. Please tell us if you prefer the swaps from chapters 1, 2, and 3. Or, If you would like to see more chapters that are one POV like chapters 4, and 5. We look forward to hearing your response. Stay Purple! **

**Team Dino _: ) _**


	6. The Great Revelation

**Aster POV**

I was sore from head to toe, and the guards had dropped me off at the barracks. My back hurt worse than it ever had. Thorn realized that hitting me with that whip of his wasn't working, so he tried other forms of torture: verbal and physical. He would yell at me, telling me that I had betrayed a father that didn't really exist and telling me that I had betrayed an army that wasn't even real. Naturally, it didn't even phase me. When that failed, he tried a number of things. I had faded in and out of consciousness, missing some of the beating and yelling, but even though I hadn't realized what was happening at times, I could still feel the after affects.

The birds opened the door to the teen sleeping area. I walked in, and everyone in the room looked up at me. I began walking towards my cot, then stopped, I turned back to the birds who had brought me here and said, "You just let me know if Thorn wants to do this again some time. Maybe next time, we'll have even more fun." The birds winced and quickly left. It was Tiedo, he was annoyed that I hadn't given Thorn the desired information. He hadn't enjoyed executing Thorn's cruel torture, but I hadn't enjoyed being on the receiving end. He could hardly blame me.

As soon as they shut the door, I could no longer resist the urge to curl into a ball. I stumbled towards my makeshift bed. It was made of a rough material that was scarcely stuffed with hey, which at points, would stick out. I went to lie on my back, my natural sleeping position, but as my skin hit the hay bed, I yelped in pain, standing immediately. Others were staring. I slowly began to lay down, this time favoring my back. The commotion that accompanied my presence had now died down, and everyone around me had started to relax.

My body ached in pain, and that same pain fueled my emotions. I felt abandoned and helpless. The emotional turmoil I felt rivaled the physical pain Thorn had induced. It burned in my heart and left scars not visible to the naked eye. Where was Zane? Had he moved on, trying to find away out? Had he abandoned me? Despite his emotionally void nature, I had grown to enjoy his presence. I eagerly anticipated moments spent with him. The thought of Zane around was exciting, and it made me slightly nervous. It was abnormal; I typically didn't give a shit about what people thought about me. Zane was different, but he was always different. So enigmatic and well...sexy. I shook my emotions off. I would never be with him. He didn't care about me; he hated me. He didn't even like guys. It was a stupid school boy crush. But still, the thought of him leaving me behind caused me more anguish than Thorn ever could.

I rested my head in-between my knees. My back was stinging from the fiery whip. It had cut me, burning my flesh as it tore through it. I now had to rest, in an half hour, maybe a little bit longer it wouldn't hurt as much. By that time, I would have gotten used to the pain. For now, waiting it out was my only option. I wondered if disease or infection existed in this alternate dimension. Hopefully, it didn't, or I would be in trouble.

I curled up ready to rest, when I felt a cold hand rub the tip of my left shoulder, untouched by the whip. The hand was cold, but strangely, it had made me feel so warm inside. The touch was soft and gentle, lovingly. After what I had endured, it was certainly comforting. I looked up to see familiar, soft green eyes. "Joan?" I asked. She smiled at me and covered my lips with her fingertips, showing me she was here to help me. She then took my shoulders and willed me to lay down on my stomach, gently, helping me roll over. Her friendly touch calmed my body; I felt safe and secure. "Joan-," I repeated. My voice didn't even sound like itself. It was raspy and weak, soar from overuse.

Again she smiled lightly. "Hush now," her voice just as soft as her eyes. "I'm here to help you." She gently rubbed my shoulders, releasing built up tension. I heard the sound of a wash cloth being rung out, and I felt the cold fabric against my back. I winced, trying to rise. But, she touched my shoulders again, and gently lowered them, pushing me back down. "This needs to be done. It is for your own good, you know" Then, I felt her continue to clean out my cuts. I again, winced. "I know, I know it hurts." She pressed her face to the back of my head and delivered a light kiss. She continued cleaning. After many painful seconds, she sighed, "What did they do to you?" she was speaking quietly to herself. When she was satisfied with the cleaning, she helped me sit up.

"Thanks," I breathed. My back still hurt, but her efforts pushed thoughts of infection and illness into the back of my mind.

"I'm not done, actually" She gave a weak smile. She held a white roll of clean white cloth, and began unrolling it, "you're going to have to take your shirt off," I sighed, and I removed it without making her ask again. The black material touched my wounds, and I gasped in shock and pain. I quickly finished pulling my shirt off, and when I examined it, I was surprised. The whole back of it was badly ripped and torn: tattered, "I managed to clean through the rips, but I can't wrap gauze on top of your shirt."

"Of course," I smiled back, and she began to wrap it around my torso. It was tight, but it didn't constrict movement, "Thank you"

"Oh, you're very welcome," she smiled as she worked. After a few minutes she added, "I've finished torturing you now, so you're free to lay down and get some rest" She chuckled at her own joke, "Oh, and Gable has your white jacket. It's very nice by the way. Apparently Pip dropped it off so that you could have it back."

"Thanks again," I said, as I curled back up on my bed, "I really appreciate you guys keeping..." I let the thought trail off. Joan knew what I had meant, and I was far to tired to keep talking. Sleep was calling me, and I couldn't leave it unanswered.

"Hey, Aster," Gable shook me slowly. My eyes flew open and I looked up to see him staring over me, "wake up. It's nearly time for work,"

"Right," I sighed, getting up. As I sat up, a familiar pain settled, but I was determined not to let pain run my life. I went to grab my black shirt and put it on, but it wasn't there. At least _my_ shirt wasn't there; however, a collared black shirt was draped across the bottom of the bed. It was clean, and it smelt fairly well. Their were no slashes in the back, nor blood on the collar. I slipped into it, buttoning it up. It was a little bit big, but I wasn't going to complain. It didn't press against my back. I decided that that was a good thing, and that I liked the shirt. I still wondered who would have left it for me.

I decided that leaving my jacket in the dorm would be the best course of action. It wouldn't get dirty or ripped there. I followed Gable out of the barracks, and I quickly went to get my tools. When we entered the supply room, an older boy, about Zane's age, stood talking to one of the guards. "What do you mean 'your tool kit is missing'?" the bird brain squawked.

"What does it usually mean when someone says that something is missing," the boy snapped, "It's gone...vanished!"

I snickered with Gable, as we grabbed our things and headed off toward the mines. We walked in silence, and I looked up at the scenery. The mountain pass dominated the land around it. The pass had to be at least a quarter of a mile in diameter. The rail way that transported coal to the High King passed through the far side of it. Zane and I had come in on the other side, not having noticed we were walking parallel to the rail road. I gulped...Zane. He was still out there, or he might have been found. I prayed that he hadn't been found.

Thorn stood on his platform, whip in hand, yelling at a few small children. What a bully. I'd love to see him take on someone his own size, and I'd love to see him do it without that whip of his. We locked gazes for a few seconds; he grinned a malignant smile, as if to say, _We'll finish what we started later._

_Any time you like, _I glared back. I walked to my level and prepared myself for work, checking my tools and gear. Thoughts of Zane dominated my mind as I absentmindedly began my work. I hoped that he was alright. I hoped that he would come soon with a plan. I hoped he hadn't chosen to leave me here, and continue trying to find a way out of the dimension by himself. I hoped that Thorn wouldn't bother me again with questions that I would refused to answer, and I would pay the price of silence. I was so consumed in my thoughts, I didn't notice the blazing rail cart flying into the work station.

I spun to see it crash into another cart, a miner was putting in the track; he had fortunately backed away in time, to avoid the flames that began to consume the coal from his cart. The miners close by had went over to look at the cart, and as soon as they saw it, they pulled away, not bothering to hide the glee in their eyes or in their smiles. Gable had walked over to see what was to be seen. Thorn was unsure of what to do, and so stood speaking to one of his birds. By the time Gable returned, he was practically laughing. "Aster, you've got to see this,"

"Why? it's just a cart full of coal, isn't it?" I asked, finding myself more curious than I had led him to believe I was.

"Trust me," he said, pulling me by the arm. As I walked down, I noticed that Thorn too was heading towards the cart with a body guard at either side of him. I walked on, and the people who had seen the cart looked to me with awe and admiration. Why? I hadn't done anything, had I?

I reached the cart the same time Thorn did. I looked down at it's side, and heard a small gasp escape my mouth. Someone had written on the side of the cart with coal, lit it on fire, and sent it back for all to see. I read the inscription over and over again.

_Dear Thorn,_

_Let this coal burn, as you soon will._

_General Phoenix_

It had to be Zane. My father was not a General, and he certainly wasn't in this dimension. I breathed a sigh of relief. Zane hadn't left me here. He was coming for me, and this stunt proved it.

I looked up to see a livid Thorn. He was practically shaking with rage. A vein pulsed on his neck. It didn't take an idiot to realize why he behaved so. The supposed 'General Phoenix' scared him a lot, and he did hold the powerful General's 'son' captive. Thorn thought he was in for a world of hurt, and he was; however, he miscalculated who that hurt would come from.

"Back to work! All of you!" he yelled as he retired into the caged palace. Tiedo and Pip just stared at the cart. Thoughts tumbled through their heads. If I had to guess what they were thinking, I'd have said it was something along the lines of _oh shit._

"General Phoenix is one cool guy," a young miner said to no one in particular, as he picked away at the rock in front of him. As I walked past, I smiled. He sure was.

I returned to work; however, this time, something was much different. A fire, hotter and brighter than the one that burned off of the coal that lay scattered on the track, burned in my heart, and this fire, could not be extinguished by mere water. Such humble things could not even touch it.

I worked for a little over an hour, until Thorn reemerged from his palace. He walked over to his perch, overlooking the working miners. I could feel his icy stare send daggers into my back. I didn't dare turn around. I kept my head down, and worked. He was angry, and I could only guess as to who his anger would be directed towards. But with that anger, came fear. That thought should make me happy, but it didn't. It scared me. People do crazy things when they are afraid.

His guards walked through the stairs of workers. None of them really enjoyed the task that Thorn had set for them; however, Thorn reveled in it. The sight of suffering thrilled him more than anything else; it excited him. Sick bastard. I heard a scream of pain, and looked down to see Thorn hitting a boy from the seven year old section. It bothered me, and that was an understatement. Instinctively I rose, and started down toward the section. Gable grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I shook him off and began my decent. More miners from my section took notice of me. They all pulled me back and held me against my will.

"Let go of me!" I screamed out. I writhed my body in an attempt to get free. I had to help him, "God damn it, Let go of me!" The little boy needed help, and there was no one to do it. I had to step up; even if it got me in trouble again, I had to do something, anything. The commotion had attracted attention, as it always had. Gable and the others kept me at bay. I looked up, through my hair to see Thorn looking into my eyes, his gleaming with malice. He bore the expression of a man who had one a great victory. He was ecstatic. I was still struggling to escape the clutches of my friends. He looked down on me, and laughed, in both disgust, and pleasure. The silence was deafening. No one spoke, but the sound of Thorn's cackle echoed for what seamed like miles.

Then he spoke, "I had a great revelation just now, Sargent Phoenix. Want to know what it was?" His laughter had died down to a mere chuckle. Everyone around stood staring. No one moved, and no one seamed to breath. His tone was one of confidence and assurance. "I can beat you, break your bones, and yell in your face in an attempt to talk down to you, but you will never cave. The only sound I will hear escape from your mouth will be the sound of your screams." He looked to the miners, silently choosing one. "Your little friends, well they are a different story. I bet that if you were forced to listen to their screams or forced to watch their suffering, you might be more willing to...give me what I want from you."

"Eh- boss, I don't thinks thats dah way mountain boy works. He just don't care for pain-see. I don'ts thinks this will work. Its a wastes." Pip began to coax and persuade. Tiedo had joined in.

"My lord," Tiedo's voice expressed great admiration. I knew it to be fake but Thorn didn't. "I say to thee, with the most respect and appraise. I agree with Pip, sir. Mister Aster Phoenix is clearly emotionally void with a slight distaste for cruelty. It certainly won't work, sir."

"Shut up, you two," he hissed, "I'll deal with you later." Then, two of his minions went to grab a random miner but Thorn stopped them. He wanted to do this himself. He grabbed Gable by the hair and dragged him towards his palace.

"Wait," I pleaded. My voice broke. I couldn't let Gable get hurt, not if I could prevent it. "you win." I looked down, defeated. I hadn't wanted to show the tears that would soon grace my cheeks.

"Well, Sargent Phoenix. To be quite honest, I'm rather disappointed. I expected that it would take a little longer for you to break. Now, where were we...ah yes," He smiled, "The troop that came here with you...where are they camping?"

I breathed, sucking in shallow bits of air. My stomach was in a lot of pain. Was it the guilt, or was it the fear that caused it? I wasn't sure; however, I knew that it didn't matter. I had to look defeated, "While I was working last night, I saw one of my troop members. I told him to take the troop and go back to the army and tell my father what had happened to me. I told him to tell my father that if he," I choked up. I looked as if I was falling apart on the outside, but in all reality, on the inside, I was praying that I could fool him.

"You told him to tell your father what?" Thorn hissed.

I let the tears fall down my face; the tears that were more due to my frustration, than my sadness. Thorn didn't know that, so I continued, "I told him to tell my father that if he never saw me again...alive that is" I sobbed, "To tell him that I loved him!" I spat out. Tears cleaning the dirt off of my face. I pretended to suppress a shudder, only making it more audible.

"So," Thorn asked, his voice void of all feeling and inflection, "your reinforcements rejoined the army?"

I nodded tears still freely falling down my face. I was good at faking emotions that I didn't really feel. The most often one being happiness and pleasantness to the fans who always seemed to know where I was, and who always seemed to pop up when I felt the worst. I hoped that Thorn would be just as easy to fool as my fan girls. Somehow, it seemed very unlikely.

_**Wow, this is the longest chapter we've written, and it feels like it's the one in which the least action happened. We'll make it up to you, and write a really good chapter seven. We promise. Please review and keep reading.**_

_**Team Dino : ) **_


	7. Into the Rushes

_**Here is chapter 7! Sorry it took so long for us to update, we will try to get chapter 8 out quicker. I know some of you like it when we do our chapters one POV, but for the effect we would like Chapter 7 to have, it is apparent that we write it this way. Sorry... **_

_**Any way, hope you like it, if you do tell us in a review.**_

* * *

_**Team Dino : )**_

**Zane POV**

Three days had passed since I destroyed the track leading to the Supreme King's Palace. Since then, I had left my position close to the track, and I had traveled across the pass, to the other side, providing more shelter and concealment. There were larger bushes and other shrubbery to hide behind. I sat behind a few bushes. My stomach hurt from hunger. I hadn't eaten anything after I got here, nor had I ate dinner the night... it happened. I had found a fresh water pool, and I used it to clean up and drink; however, it wasn't enough. While I wasn't dehydrated, yet, the water managed to take the edge off. In a few hours I would be thirsty again. My heart issues, combined with my lack of nourishment, was enough to severely weaken me. I always felt tired, despite my constant rests.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit worried. I had so many doubts. Would I be able to save Aster? Would he die a servant to Thorn? Would I die a servant to solitude? That wasn't an option. Every second away from Aster seemed like a year in the darkness. I had always, to some degree, felt isolated and alone without him, but now, in this alternate dimension, the pain worsened. I needed Aster, I wanted Aster, and to be candid, I loved Aster. He had grown to mean so much to me, so much that I would willingly lay down my life to save his. And even if he didn't feel the same way, I would repeat my actions over and over again.

I heard padded foot steps, and I slowly turned my head to see who was making them. A cloaked figure was striding toward the mine. The cloak had a sort of layered effect that made the fiend look larger than it was. I could see blond hair. The tips had just extended outside the black cover. He looked up, orange eyes gleamed. I turned back, my breath was quick. I felt as though he could hear my breathing. I held it in, and clenched my eyes shut. The foot steps had stopped. Had he moved on? He must have. I could have tried to ambush it, but this creature was intimidating. I had to stop being afraid. If it were me in Thorns clutches, Aster would do the same, lover or not. He was a true hero. I had to overpower him, to save Aster.

The air around me was cold, but I felt hot air on my neck. "Boo!" The creature hissed out. I instinctively backed up, my eyes flew open in astonishment. I needed to fight back. I had to defend myself. What else could I do? Sit idly by and be destroyed. The creature flipped his overcoat off, reveling his appearance. His skin the shade of night. Purple markings covered parts of his body, including his arms, legs, face, and chest. He had blonde hair, and pointy ears that added to the monsters striking appearance. "Are you a duelist?" The creature asked. His orange eyes unnerving me.

I stared up to him in shock. Why would he ask such a thing? In this realm, did the game of duel monsters exist? Clearly it had. I recovered with attitude, and purpose. "Who is asking?" I interjected. Holding my ground. My voice was raspy and cruel. I had to intimidate him.

"The Guardian Baou, a duelist of death and servant of the Supreme King. Now you will show respect." His tone was commanding, but I could be commanding as well. If only I had my duel disk. I could feel my cards, against my chest, tucked safely away in my jacket. I had to

duel him. I would win; I had something to fight for.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I spat out, I remained cool and collective. It was the only way to stall. I had to think of a plan, or at least a cover story. If ever there was a time when I needed my duel disk, it was now. I noticed a small black bag on his back. Inside there was a duel disk, not unlike the ones we had back home. Thorn's guardian was also wearing one. If only I had one; He wouldn't decline a challenge.

His voice expressed malice that rivaled Thorn's. His grin was also equally as menacing. I would wipe that smirk off his face, "Hold your tongue, you petulant peasant." He was talking down to me. No one talked to me like that. "You are talking to-"

"I know who you are." My voice snapped. He glared.

"Are you, or are you not a duelist? I have places to be, and I can't be bothered with some petty citizen." I needed my duel disk. My desire for it was so great. I could send this loser to the stars in a few short turns. I needed to complete my plan, for Aster's sake.

"You could call me that." My tone was sarcastic and demeaning. Despite my attitude, the

Supreme King's servant, Baou, didn't fall for my facade.

"Then you will be taken to the King's prison camp." Baou said this as though it were a simple statement about the weather, nonchalantly.

"Only if you can beat me in a duel." The challenge had been stated. The gauntlet had been thrown.

"Me, duel you? Well if you are so determined to go to the stars, who am I, but a mere guardian, to stop you. Now tell me duelist, do you fancy death?" Baou was amused by my challenge, not threatened.

"Do you?" I asked, my eyebrow raising, "There is just one problem. I need a duel disk in order to duel, and I haven't got one. It appears that you have an extra. Could I borrow it?"

"Of course," Baou tossed me his spare. I slid it on and activated it. The smile on my face grew.

"You can pass." I told him. My new found confidence seemed to take a toll on his. "If you can defeat me." I could be intimidating when I wanted to, and what better time to be than right now? "Well? Are you ready to get your game on, Baou?" A good duel always made my day. This was going to be fun. He, now excited by my challenge, nodded. The gleam in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He loved a challenge almost as much as I did. Too bad it would be his last. Baou didn't know what he was up against.

"Game on." We both cried in unison.

It hadn't taken long for me to defeat him. Four turns and my Cyber Dark Dragon had blasted him to the stars, leaving behind his layered cloaks he had taken off prior to our duel. He was tall, just like me, this would do perfectly. I gently slid the top layer over my head. There was a smaller, second layer lay on the ground. I picked it up, and pulled it over the other layer. This may come in handy. I looked around, at the barren emptiness that surrounded me. And after what seemed like an hour, I finally took a breath. My heart was casually slowing back down to its original pace. I would have many more moments like this in the near future. I had succeeded, and that was all that was important. I couldn't give it time to fully slow. I had to move.

**Aster POV**

I continued slamming my pick into the rock until the coal was forced out. I picked up the large black rock, and with care, I threw it into my cart, filling it to the indented line, marking it as full. I sighed. This had to be close to my seventeenth cart full. I bent down and scooped the cart up, stumbling as I did so. I walked over to the track, and carefully set it down. A guard watched me to make sure I did it correctly, but even if I hadn't, he wouldn't have spoken up; he would have waited until I flung the lever, it fell down, and the coal was everywhere. That way, he could use his whip that he so longed for. I rolled my eyes. When their lives were over, a small corner of hell was waiting for them. I smacked the lever and watched as the cart instantly flew down the track, wherever its destination was. I thought of the place it could end up in. A plant to refine the coal, where people were imprisoned and whipped on a daily basis? I shuddered. This all powerful Supreme King needed to be dethroned and I vowed that I would aid in his downfall.

I looked around at the people below me and said a silent prayer, for those who had no one to protect them and for those who couldn't help themselves. I may have won more battles, but I had lost the war. Thorn had remained lord dictator of the mountains of the damned. Hah, a perfect name for them, because all who resided here were royally screwed. What had mattered anymore? Sooner or later, Thorn would figure out that there was no rebel army. Eventually Zane could no longer elude the winged beasts, and would be brought here as well. All because I had to play hero. I was no hero. I had lost everything, so what was the use in my continuation. Joan had Gable, Pip had Tiedo, but at the end of the day, who did I have?

Commotion began to stir at the entrance to the mine. It spread quickly, and soon all the miners became acutely aware of the mine's visitor. A tall man in a layered cloak walked towards the center of the mine. The hood of his cowl covered his face, his appearance shrouded in darkness. "Where do you think your going?" A bird brain squawked. The man remained silent. "Well Speak!" The minion crowed. Thorn's henchman strode over to the fiend and grabbed him by the cloak. "Answer me when I speak to you!"

The man plucked the bird off of him as though he was a mere feather, and lifted him off the ground. The bird's cocky facade had faded leaving in its place fear. "I am Guardian Baou, duelist of death and right hand servant to the Supreme King. Now you petulant peasant, you will speak to me with respect or you will not speak at all." The guardian grabbed the birds beak and thrust it upward, as though he were threatening to break it clean off. The bird grew stiff, as Baou dropped him to the ground. The guardian then laughed a laugh that made Thorn's cackles sound like a child's. He slowly slipped off the hood of his cloak, to reveal teal hair and cold passionless eyes.

Zane, it was Zane, he was really here. Pip and Tiedo were in shock, and a group of older miners boar a similar expression. But I wasn't. I knew he would come. I wanted to run to him, let his well endowed arms and shapely physique embrace me warmly. I wanted to wrap my lips around his, and never let go. I had to suppress that urge. The severe potency of my potential action would have been disastrous. But, why had I felt a sexual desire for Zane. I knew that I had a thing for guys, but Zane was just so... Zane. We hated each other a few months back. I mean sure, we were making progress (no longer loathed enemies and all) but lovers? Zane wasn't the type. He seemed like he was too obsessed with winning or finding the perfect challenge to really care about other people or relationships. And even if he was interested in finding a significant other and even if he was gay too, why would he pick me? We fought all the time. The last time I saw him, we were fighting. He had returned to help me, so he didn't hate me; however, I doubted that he liked me either. He probably just saw me as an annoyance – someone to babysit.

Zane spoke to Thorn, calling up to him. "I will be quite candid. The Supreme King's supply of coal has stopped in its entirety. I came here today to deliver that message. And, if it continues to remain in such a state for more than three days, Thorn, the Supreme King will come up here himself in order to deal with the matter." Zane's voice was not only threatening, but commanding. He could play the part well. Thorn seemed concerned. He was worried to say the least, fearful for his life, at most.

"But how can that be?" Thorn questioned. "As you can see, your excellence, we have not stopped working. We continue to send coal to his highness." Zane looked around, as if to consider the matter. I knew he did something to the track, if it was even messed up at all.

I could act as well. I was smiling, and I began to laugh lightly. This noise wouldn't be audible on a regular day, with people working, but in the pregnant silence, it could be clearly heard. Miners, and birds spun to look at me. Thorn's worry heightened. Zane spun to look at me. His cold eyes reflected some light, he gently smiled, as if to say, '_I'll get you out of here.' _Zane quickly turned the smile into one of arrogance and discontent. I then spoke. "You can tell the Supreme King that no matter what this idiot he hired does, he will never be able to defeat the rebel army."

"Yes, the Supreme King is aware of your little rogue army, boy. He has complete faith in Thorn's ability, because if Thorn doesn't succeed then, Thorn will mine all the coal himself. Isn't that right?" Zane smiled and glared at Thorn. "Now, on to this rebel army. I assume they are behind this coal crisis?"

I knew what Zane wanted me to say. I had yet to figure out his plan, but I supposed I could just improvise. "They are taking the coal you send up the pass, using it to forge weapons. On behalf of General Phoenix, my father, thanks."

"You've captured the son of the general?" Zane asked, his annoyance turned to glee, "Maybe you all aren't as worthless and replaceable as the Supreme King thinks you are." Thorn shuddered, "We need a plan in order to overcome the army. We will first go off and deal with the solders interfering with the transportation of the coal, so the coal can continue to be sent to his greatness. May I take a few of your birds and miners to access the damage?"

"Yes," Thorn babbled, "Just what I would have suggested." he continued muttering. What he said was not audible to me.

"I want the general's son; we can use him as a shield if we need to...I want you two, he said to Pip and Tiedo. They look like good workers," he pointed to the group of older boys in the front. I didn't know them, nor had I ever seen them before. I wondered why Zane had chosen them. "Thorn," he snapped. "I want you to compose a list of your most sadistic and valuable men...or should I say birds. Those will be the ones who I will take with me. I understand that you need adequate guards to run the mines," he added, as Thorn was about to protest, "so spare yourself a few of your workers."

"Right." Thorn said as he began tapping a few of his birds and directing them towards the so called guardian.

A smile crossed my lips as I noticed the duel disk on Zane's left arm. He was smiling as all he called assembled around him. Thorn looked on with great interest. "We'll follow the track until we find the trespassers. Then will punish them most severely." The group began walking out. Zane grabbed me roughly by my arm, and he pulled me in front of himself, as if to shield himself from attack. His warm breath on my back, made me shiver, reminding myself just how cold the rest of my body was, "Relax, Phoenix," he breathed, barely moving his lips, "You might actually enjoy this."


	8. Minions vs Minors: Part One

_**Minions vs. Minors: Part One**_

_Zane: God damn it! When the Hell are those two going to update? I feel like we've been walking up this mountain pass for about two weeks. _

_Aster: I know. Seriously, this pisses me off! Let's complain about it._

_Christina: Were Sorry you two. We will try to update quicker._

_Pip: Yah! New chapter! New Chapter! (Generic squawk)_

_Thorn: Yes, excellent! New Chapter! And Soon I will get to kill the general's son! I will stand over his dead body and laugh. *****silence*** ** It's never going to happen, is it?_

_Christina: um... no._

_Thorn: But, what a surprising twist: so unexpected and so fresh. _

_Christina: no._

_Thorn: But, it could be fun._

_Christina: do you want me to put you back in the box?_

_Thorn: Please don't send me there._

**Zane POV**

We had walked in silence for about forty minutes through the mountain pass, parallel to the rail track that would, if followed, lead to the Supreme King's palace. Thorn had selected a group of about twenty birds to accompany me. They were supposedly his top fighters and elite guards. The best being a bird named Byrn. His sadism rivaled that of Thorn's. I would enjoy hurting him, and the rest of the feathery misfits. They reveled in the pain and suffering of other people, so naturally, I felt no remorse for what I planned to do. They liked pain so much? They can't even fathom the kind of pain I'd put them through. A smile touched my lips, and I could barely suppress my chuckle. Thorn's soldiers traveled behind me, either too afraid to step in front lest an attack occur too tired to up with my grueling pace.

I held Aster directly in front of me as to make it appear that I was using him as a shield, should the 'rebel army' attack. In all actuality, I could converse with him whenever I so desired, and the birds behind me would never know. I stole a glance back at Thorn's men. They were busy in conversation amongst themselves, so I doubted that they would notice if I talked as well. "Aster," I whispered, "what did Thorn do to you?" I looked at his appearance, and I couldn't help but shudder. Aster was always clean, and he always looked perfect to me back home. I couldn't have imagined him dirty and coated with fine black powder.

"Nothing, they didn't do a thing" he turned his head to look into my eyes, "I'm fine, Zane." his voice was as confident as usual, but his eyes betrayed him. Sorrow was painted in lines of his face. Misery was written in the swirls of blue that made his eyes. Pain was etched on his mouth, replacing a once flawless smile. I knew something was wrong; how could it not be? However, I didn't press the matter. Aster was stubborn and prideful at the best of times. He wouldn't tell me yet, but I would find out eventually. I gave him a small pat on his shoulders as I quickened my pace, but as my hand made contact with him, he gasped and shuddered. He was in pain. Why was he in pain? Thorn had whipped him on his first night in captivity, but shouldn't that have been scabbed over and no longer sensitive to the touch? What more could Thorn and his goons have done to him? What ever it was, they would pay. That, I was sure of. Eisenhower, Pip, and Tiedo took notice of my concern. Even Eisenhower's friends seemed to look to Aster with pity. What did they all know that I hadn't?

I said nothing else, and I continued walking. I kept Aster in front of me, but I noticed he was falling behind. I could hear his breath: ragged, uneven gasps. He was panting from exhaustion. He couldn't keep up with my pace, hell I couldn't keep up with my pace. My heart and lungs screamed in protest. Could I take a break? No, there would be time for rest after. However, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, so I slowed down (for both our sakes). His breathing returned to normal. Mine did not.

We were getting close to the large lava pool that the rail track once extended over. I noticed that the air was becoming hotter. That, combined with the high elevation was making it very difficult to breathe. Aster seemed to be just fine, and besides, I had walked this trail already (only three days ago), and I could handle it just fine. What was so different about it today? I gulped as realization settled in.

My heart was getting worse. I could feel the difference in my body's ability. Though I was physically trapped in this desolate alternate dimension, my mind drifted elsewhere.

"_So, you're Zane Truesdale, huh?" I felt the cold piece of metal against my back, and I heard him say, "Two deep breaths, Mr. Truesdale," I responded to his command, inhaling deeply through my mouth. I felt the familiar tightness in my chest, "another please." Again, I responded with another. "Well your lungs seem healthy enough. This pain you're feeling probably isn't due to a respiratory problem, but I will still run a few tests." He began to write in my ever growing file. A frown appearing on his lips, "I've heard a great deal about you Mr. Truesdale, and -"_

"_Zane, actually," I interrupted, "Mr. Truesdale is my father,"_

"_Zane, then," he said, "Dr. Dale seemed very frantic when she referred you to me. She is one of the best doctors of her time, and very prideful too. Congratulations, you managed to stump her -"_

"_With all do respect, Doctor, but I don't believe that congratulations are in order. I still don't know what's wrong with me and neither do you."_

"_Too right you are, but after today, both of your statements will no longer be true," he smiled and placed the stethoscope on my chest, listening to my heart. After a long pause, he added, "Curious. Very Curious. Please, follow me. I want to run a couple of tests."_

_I sat in the waiting room of St. Margret's Memorial Hospital. The test results were in the final stages of analyzing. I wondered if it would come back with no result as others had. Dr. Dale seemed very confidant._

"_Excuse me," A voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Are you Zane Truesdale?" an orderly asked. I nodded, "Please follow me. Dr. Dale has your test results," I followed her to his office. She knocked twice and then opened the door. I walked inside, and she left._

"_Good Evening, Zane," Dr. Dale said in a serious voice, "Please sit down."_

"_Doctor, please be candid with me," I said, more harshly than I intended to, "Do you know __what's wrong with me? If you're just calling me in on formalities, then you're wasting my time."_

"_You are a very interesting case,"_

"_Don't call me a case,"_

"_Your heart is slightly off beat. That is to say...your heart is on beat, but a small portion of it, no bigger than a few square millimeters, is beating slightly after the normal beat. The pace maker in your heart – it's what keeps everything on beat, is no longer responsive." he gave me a sympathetic sigh, "And it would appear that tissue on the left side of your heart is severely damaged. If you avoid intense physical labor, you'll be able to live a long and normal life."_

I snapped back to reality. Everything I did was rather intensive. My heart was being destroyed. However, deep down. I was more concerned about Aster. I had to know what offenses were committed against him.

"Tiedo," I called out, surprising everyone, "I want you to hold the General's son while I speak with your friend. Pip, isn't it?"

"Of course, your excellence," Tiedo said as he walked over and genitally pinned Aster's hands behind his back. I could tell he was more than curious as to why I needed to talk to Pip. He would find out soon.

Pip meandered over to me, and he asked, "What's its youse wants to knows, sir? I'se wills tells yous every things I knows."

"Perfect," I replied, "now I need you to tell me about Thorn and his methods of punishment." The other birds behind me began to notice the commotion ahead of them. I heard a few of Byrn's friends begin to laugh. They had assumed Pip was in trouble for something he had done.

"Err- whys you wants to knows about thats, sirs?" Pip's ignorance was unexpected, but perhaps it was for the better. Maybe this way he would tell me information that he wouldn't have otherwise said if he knew what I was trying to figure out.

"What does Thorn do to punish his minors, and his minions?" I plainly asked. My diction, not betraying my true intentions. Pip just looked at me, his head turned to the side and he just stared. The confused look on his face vanished as he answered me.

"Ohs, I understands nows. He justs whips yah, dats alls. It is typically fives to eights times, buts Thorns seems to hates Asters lots." He said nothing more, satisfied his answer was acceptable. It wasn't.

I swept over to Pip and lifted him off the ground. I heard clapping from behind and even cheers. Shouts of laughter accompanied the squalls of approval. Byrn squawked "Hit him hard, and he'll learn." More birds laughed.

I ignored them. "Pip, what did Thorn do to Aster?" I was serious, and he seemed afraid, "Tell me," Eisenhower, Tiedo, and Aster could hear every word I said. Tiedo was scared, and Aster was on edge. What had Tiedo done? Was it his fault? I would soon find out.

"Wells, he asked hims questions about him dad and the rebel armys up the mountain pass." Pip said with a shrug. Byrn and his buddies trailed further behind. They were afraid they would get sucked into my rage and be forced to endure my wrath. That would come soon enough.

"And if Aster wouldn't answer?" I hissed. Pip seemed reluctant to answer me, but knew it would be a whole lot worse for him if he didn't. So he spoke up.

"Thorns would hits him with him fire whip when Asters refused to talks. And youse friend, he is stubborns."

"And by that you mean that there were some questions that Aster couldn't answer?" I paused and continued, "Or questions that Aster wouldn't answer? Was their anything unusual about his punishment?"

"Well see, Mountain Boy could haves answered, but him wouldn'ts."

"What was the question?" I interrupted. Pip appeared to want to elaborate on how stubborn Aster had been, but I didn't have the time nor the patience to listen to his squawks. We continued up the pass. Pip kept his gaze down, and he kicked a small pebble as we walked. Byrn and his friends seemed to still keep their distance from me. They didn't want a short-tempered duelist of death to lash out at them. Baou had some reputation.

"Thorn asked hims lots of questions. He answers 'em all, fors the most parts. But when Thorns asks 'bout his reinforcements lingerin' near the mine camp – theirs locations and numbers and what not – Mountain Boy say nothin' at alls. The ways him stood up to Thorn was like... super awesomes. Him was real braves."

"But what about his punishment?" I asked. Deep down I knew the answer, and when I thought about all the possibilities, I cringed.

"Thorn have whip with sharp, metal tip," Pip said, shuddering as he remembered, "And, he puts it in fire – making it glow red. When Aster have no answer, he hit hims withs it." This statement had confirmed my suspicions. Thorn had brutally tortured Aster when he refused to talk. He didn't want Thorn to find out about me. He was protecting me. Thorn would pay for the injuries he had caused Aster. Anger swelled inside me, tearing up my core. It was like a match was struck to gasoline. So easily ignited, so unpredictable, willing to lash in any direction: dangerous. I hadn't felt like this since my Hell Kaiser days.

My face had betrayed my emotions. Aster, Eisenhower, and Tiedo were worried. I didn't care about their feelings towards my rage. They had just better stay out of my way. I spun to face Byrn and his minions. "Pip, Tiedo, Byrn, please stay here and guard the prisoners. We are approaching the rebel army camp, and we wouldn't want...we wouldn't want the General's son to alert his army. I require the rest of you to come with me, up the mountain pass. We will surprise them."

**Aster POV**

There was a strange glint in Zane's eyes. His tone was coaxing and persuasive, but his eyes, they were different. And then, he smiled. Oh God, why was he smiling like that? I had known some pretty sick in the head dudes, namely the D, with some pretty creepy grins, like the D's. But, Zane's expression was scary. It was like a 'Hans Gruber's getting ready to take out John McClane' scary.'

What was he planning? Well whatever it was, I would soon find out. I watched as Zane led the twenty birds up the pass, and out of sight. Now all I had to do was wait. I just hoped Zane wouldn't do something he'd soon regret.

_**We're so sorry for the irregularity of our updating. For some reason, we always get carried away reading other stories and we end up forgetting about our own. We are leaving for vacation today... myrtle beach! Yeah! **_**So we apologize in advance for the next time. Oh and who loves the Die Hard Movies?**

**Team Dino! Rawr!**


	9. Minions vs Minors: Part Two

_**Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with us thus far. Vacation was great for those of you who want to know. We noticed, while reading other stories, they all include a disclaimer. So, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and all its characters (respectively) does not belong to Team Dino. (were not creative enough to make something that great) All credit goes to the creator with the name that we cannot spell. Please don't sue.**_

_**Team Dino. Rawr! **_**:****_)_**

**Aster POV**

Byrn wasn't too happy about having to stay behind and miss all the action, but he did not dare defy Zane. He just stood and waited until the shadows of his friends disappeared up the pass. I knew Zane would show no mercy, and as their silhouettes soon disappeared from view under the ever shining light of the comet in the sky, I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Restrain him." Byrn ordered. It took me a minute to realize he meant me. Tiedo, a bit more mentally quick than Pip, rapidly held onto my arms and pulled me in front of him. Making sure I was unable to get free. In the morning Thorn forced him to whip me, he was careful not to hurt me anymore than Thorn had forced him to. I heard a few birds muttering about how I had got it easy. That that whip of Thorns could clean flesh from bones. However, it still hurt badly. My body ached where the whip had cut my flesh and tore through my skin. It hurt more and more each day, and as the days passed by, I felt weaker and weaker. But I wouldn't give anyone, least of all one of Thorn's goons, the satisfaction of knowing they had caused me pain. I wasn't that broken, at least not yet.

Byrn grinned at the sight of me, struggling against Tiedo's grasp. "So, you're the infamous Aster Phoenix?" He sized me up, towering a good two heads above me. He forcefully grabbed my jaw, making me look at him. "I expected you to be bigger." I felt a hot liquid trickle down my face where his talons had met my skin. It stung, and I let out a soft whimper. I wouldn't cower like a dog, to him. I muffled it as best as I could, but it didn't get past him. Byrn laughed at my pain. I looked to find comfort in the eyes of Eisenhower and his gang of friends. They encouraged me to fight on. "Your pathetic." Byrn growled. His snarl was unnerving. "You proclaim to be some great war hero, but you are just a scared little boy, playing grown up. You should have stayed home." He glared.

Hah! I forced a laugh. "Me, scared? Of what? A bunch of Dodo birds who were two dumb to fly south for the winter? Let me tell you something, Dude. I'm not afraid of you. When the army gets here, you and the rest of your bird brain friends will soar with the stars. You're the one who should be afraid, and I think you know it."

I heard a resounding smack and felt a painful stinging on the left side of my face. "You are too mouthy for your own good. And when the time is right, and we clash in a duel, I will leave you laying dead on the ground." He smiled a wicked smile, and not once did I doubt him making good on his threat.

He walked past me, shoving me as he did so. His shoulder hit mine and caused a sharp pain to rise up through my nerves. It wasn't unbearable, just another reminder of the situation I had been thrown into. I wanted to speak up, to fight against Thorn, Byrn and all they stood for. Eisenhower's gang looked to me for strength to try and succumb oppression. I would not disappoint them. But what could I do?

Abruptly Byrn spun back to me. "I am sorry, I was so rude. How are you Aster? Is your back healing well?" His voice was fake, and plastered with heavy sarcasm. I hated him, and wished him dead.

"It's all cleaned out and bandaged up. Thanks for asking." I snarled. Evil people need to be put to justice. Evil people like Thorn, Byrn, and the rest of the malicious guards in this mine camp. And this Supreme King character didn't seem to be in a rush to do it, so who would? Byrn turned and began to converse with Pip. They both pulled out their whips.

"Now youse tries anythings funny, and wills make youse wish youse was nevers born." Pip's threat was purely to coax Byrn into not harassing him. He tried to act tough, and it worked to some extent, but he never reached the scary Byrn attained. Byrn looked more alike to Thorn than all the rest. I didn't have time to think about that. I needed a plan, and I needed one fast.

I looked over at Eisenhower who was in deep thought as well. I checked my surroundings to try and find something, anything that would help. I soon found my answer, looking down in Tiedo's belt. I saw a pocket knife, some form of gun, and a first aid kit. I discreetly nudged Eisenhower and gestured my head toward the waste band of Pip, that also bore a similar kit. He stared at me in confusion. I, again, gestured towards Tiedo's utility pack. Eisenhower looked as though he was beginning to understand what was going to go down. I backed up towards Tiedo, and 'accidentally' slammed my foot down on his. He looked down at the sudden pain and as his head dropped my elbow raised colliding with his beak. Blood rushed down the side of Tiedo's face.

His head flew back and I spun hastily around to face him. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked 'shocked' at what I had done. Tiedo had dropped to his knees clutching his beak. I lowered myself to get a better look at his face. Byrn was laughing in the background, whip in hand. "Does anyone have a first aid kit?" I questioned. Tiedo gestured towards his utility kit. I nodded and removed it from his waste. Perfect. I slid out the first aid kit, and opened it. I handed Eisenhower the belt and quickly began to wipe up the blood. I held another cloth to his face, and insisted he tilt his head to the floor. Again I apologized.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eisenhower remove the knife from the sash. He flashed it to his gang. All of them nodded, fully understanding what was to happen. I was sorry Tiedo had to get hurt in this, but he had whipped me, so now we were even; however, I wouldn't let Pip get hurt as well. "Pip," I asked, "Can you help me? I think something is wrong with his beak? It might be broken." Could bird beaks even get broken? How was I supposed to know? Biology and Anatomy was never my strong suit, but if I didn't know, then I was pretty sure Pip didn't either.

"You gots its mountain boy." He walked quickly over and began to observe his companions face. Part of him knew what was to happen. I think he could sense it, and was grateful to be able to escape to a safe range. This was going to be ugly.

Byrn watched Eisenhower's friends closely, they all had huddled close together, out of the way. One stepped out towards Byrn. A boy around the age of fifteen. He approached him slowly and cautiously. He put his head down and stopped a few feet from Byrn. He looked up. Byrn was eying him with interest. It was clear the cruel bird didn't see him as a threat. The boy smiled. His name was Arron, and he assumed leadership over the entire gang.

I've heard it true that everyday you learn something new, whether it be about a person or a subject, you learn just the same. This statement held true for me. Today I learned Arron could spit far.

Yes, Byrn was very similar to Thorn, both had hot tempers and impulsive rage. He was easily angered, and had a thirst for the pain of others that was unquenchable. Sadism and malevolence were his only means of action. He grabbed Arron and threw him to the ground and raised his whip. As I stood in the background, I couldn't help but feel disconnected from the rest of the world. It was like I was watching a movie in slow motion. I was unable to affect how it ended. I was unable to scream out to Eisenhower and help him. I could only sit back and watch the scene explode in my face. Destiny had already played this moment out. I just hoped it would end in my favor.

Eisenhower snatched Pip's whip from the ground and rose it as well, the loud crack resounded and Byrn had fallen back, struggling to maintain his ground. A trickle of blood rushed from his temple. He spun to see Eisenhower whip in hand and at the ready. He wickedly smiled. Byrn might actually enjoy this. My friend quickly rose his whip again and struck down at Byrn who jumped out of the way just in time for the brown woven rope to strike next to him. Byrn then struck back and tore a gash in Eisenhower's side. It wasn't deep and didn't bleed too badly from what I saw. It was just enough to knock my friend off balance and provide Byrn with enough time for one move.

He rose his whip and cracked it towards Eisenhower's hands, ripping the rope from his fingertips and sending it flying ten feet away. He began to laugh and snap his own whip against the ground as he sauntered towards Eisenhower. This tactic, used by Thorn, was intended to strike fear inside disobedient miners. It was clear Byrn was as cruel as Thorn. Eisenhower did not fall for his frightening facade. He quickly got to his feet and charged at Byrn. The whip wouldn't work in close range. He pulled out the knife and thrust it at Byrn, who attempted to doge it, but managed to get cut in the process. He pulling out his pocket knife and took aim. Eisenhower quickly retaliated with an attempted blow to the front of Byrn's neck. It would have been fatal, but Byrn, now bloody had blocked the attack with his own knife. They now stood inches from each other, with only their weapons in between, locked in a tight hold by the force of the other.

Byrn pushed back hard and sent Eisenhower stumbling to the ground in front of me. I grabbed the pocket knife out of Pip's belt. If he couldn't fight I would. And should I die? I would die saving a friend. Eisenhower was a friend. He had told me of his secret love of Joan. She was one of the reasons he wanted to rebel so badly. He and her had once been childhood friends. Once the Supreme King had moved in, they were separated in different prison camps. He had thought he would never see her again. But, she had turned up at the mine he was transported to. I had told him of my secret love of Zane. He was accepting and kind. He was everything a friend should be. Eisenhower reminded me of Sartorious, a friend worth dieing for. So, naturally I would help him.

I ran forward and brought the knife down to strike from above. Byrn rose his own weapon. I stopped in mid swing and brought the knife back to myself and struck again at Byrn's chest. His weapon, in the air, was prepared to block my first strike. This time his weapon wasn't their to block my attack, and the knife stuck in his chest. I looked into Byrn's eyes. He stood shocked that I could do such a thing. He quickly pulled it out of his chest and rose both weapons to me. I shut my eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. I heard the familiar clash of metal on metal and looked up. Eisenhower was next to me, his knife in hand blocking the attack.

Byrn pushed down with all his might. Eisenhower's hands began to buckle. Byrn was to strong, even facing death. My friend was struggling, and he seemed worried. I was not in fear, not anymore. I gently placed both of my hands on top of his, and pushed upward. I watched what little color there was in Byrn's eyes leave. We both then tossed the limp, unmoving, unchanging body of Byrn away from us. Eisenhower looked at me, and I looked back at him. Both of us smiled and began to laugh. The thought of the danger we had put ourselves in, and how our lucky asses seemed to elude it was cause for laughter. It made no sense, but in the ominous silence around us, it provided for some comfort. We watched as Byrn's body was vaporized to the stars, leaving no trace of the monster that used to be. And, for the first time in this alternate dimension, I felt as though I was invincible. For once in this miserable place, the mess that had become my life was back under my control.

After the recent battle with Byrn, my back seemed to ache more. My torn flesh was causing me more pain than I ever thought possible. I wondered what it looked like. Joan's bandages were still well in place. She had changed them every day for me. Joan was reason enough to return and take down Thorn. But, I couldn't do anything until Zane had returned, however long it took him. We sat waiting. Five minutes turned to ten and ten into twenty. I hoped Zane was alright. Pip and Tiedo were of much comfort. They were pleased that Byrn, Thorn's successor was taken out of the picture. I knew all the years of bad treatment must have finally caused the two to turn on their master.

Right now, all I could do was think. I sat starring at the same spot I had last seen Zane and the other birds leave. I sat like that until he returned. Through the smokey fog, I could see the outline of a man, tall and muscled. He boar no wings, or beak. I smiled knowing It to be Zane. I rose from my seat on a flat rock and walked forward. Eagerly ready to meet my friend. The shadows resided and Zane emerged. I blushed slightly as he sauntered over to me. My God he looked sexy like that. I tried to not act as excited as I was, but I couldn't help but smile. Eisenhower caught my grin and started smiling as well.

"So, that's Zane?" He whispered. I nodded, my eyes never leaving my crush. "Nice catch."

Now I was blushing. Zane stood looking at me, it was as though he was trying to read me. Trying to know what I was thinking. I expected him to laugh in my face. Call me a name for running off and getting myself captured. He gently placed his hand on my upper arm. Something was different about him. The way he was looking at me, the way he was touching me was comforting.

Zane spoke softly, "Aster, when you ran to save that girl, and were caught, I thought you were going to die. I felt like it was my fault, like I could have prevented it."

"You couldn't have stopped me. You know that Zane." I tried to reassure. The emotion of it all tore my heart in two. Zane didn't even want to be my friend, and still he managed to tug at my emotions. I hated that he could do that to me. Why, of all people, should it be he who can do that to me.

"I know Aster, I know." He gently rubbed the back of my head and smiled. "I had to do something. I couldn't leave you there."

"Why not?" I asked, "It's not like you like me or anything." My face was void of emotion, but on the inside, I was breathless. He liked me. He had to. Why else would he have gone to all that trouble. I prayed he would contradict me. I prayed that he would tell me he felt the same why I did.

"Because..." he trailed off for a moment, as if choosing his words carefully, "Because it was the right thing to do." He responded. I glared up at him. He looked at me, his smile fading.

"Oh, aren't you just a regular hero? You know Zane, I never knew you had it in you. What do you call yourself?" He stared at me, surely not understanding why I was so angry. But, I didn't care. "Cyber Commander?" I questioned, my voice rising in pitch and volume, "Destiny Destroyer?" I growled, "Oh wait, you don't go by either of those, do you? My mistake, your greatness. I didn't recognize you, _Hell Kaiser_." I hissed, and I started to walk away.

"I'm not sure what I did," he indignantly replied, and grabbed my arm, harder than he intended to, "But next time, I won't." I ripped my arm from his grasp and started walking away. "Maybe your freaky, fortune-telling, manager will save your ass in the future. But then again, maybe not. I heard he dropped you."

"So? How many managers have dropped you, Truesdale?" I huffed. "Things change."

"So do people." he replied.

"Like you?" I snapped.

"And like you." he shot.

I hated that he always considered me as a child who needed to be constantly watched, so that I didn't injure myself or others. "I didn't need your help getting out of there."

"You certainly didn't need it getting in, either." He glared. "When I decided to go to all the trouble of freeing you, I thought you were different. Since then, you've changed. A lot. I thought you were... Oh never mind." he spun around, "You're not worth my time."

It stung... a lot. "What exactly did you think I was? Some scared little kid who couldn't protect himself?" I hissed.

"Different." he blatantly stated. "I thought you were unique. I still think that Aster."

I didn't know what to say, but all the anger had flushed out of my system. I was ready to be civil with Zane. I was ready to do the one thing I never wanted to have to do before. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have flipped out on you. I was, _wrong_." I cringed at the word, wrong.

I stood waiting for him to say something. As usual I got nothing. He reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. We were no longer at a comfortable distance away. His chest was inches from mine. He cupped my face in his palms. His touch was like ice against my warm flesh. "I don't accept your apology, Aster." Zane softly spoke. "Not until you accept mine."

I stared up at him confused. "What are you sorry for Zane?" I whispered. He laughed at my ignorance. I stared up at him waiting for a response.

"For stealing your first kiss." He answered, and gently put his mouth to mine. Latching onto my bottom lip and sucking gingerly. I allowed him entrance, and moaned as he explored every inch of my mouth. I fell into every aspect of the moment. His tong lapping mine, his his hands running down my lower back. It had ached where Zane had touched me, but I ignored the pain of my back and relished in the feeling of his muscled chest pressing hard against mine. My excitement reached an all time high, as I looked into his eyes, seeing he felt the exact same way as I did. After several blissful moments he released me from his grasp. I instinctively touched my lips, still tingling from where Zane's were seconds prior.

"You don't need to apologize for that." I responded, a smile forming on my lips. "I like you." Zane nodded, understanding my sentiments.

"We need to leave." Zane said. "I suspect our friends aren't too far away. Let's go." He spun around to head back down the pass. I didn't follow, and would refuse to.

"What about the mine?" I asked. "We just gonna leave all those people imprisoned?" Zane spun back to face me. Eisenhower took his place next to me. Content on going back for Joan. Zane looked annoyed, so I continued to further my point. "Besides my deck is my jacket. It's back in the barracks. I'm not going to leave the only part of my father back there."

"Fine." Was all he could say.

"Err-, mountain boy?" Pip asked. "Whats gonsta happens to mes and Tieds?" He seemed genuinely concerned. "Wes don't wantstas gos backs to Thorns."

I smiled and turned to Pip and Tiedo. "You both can fly away. Far away, back to where you came from. We will tell Thorn that you and all the birds were captured by the rebel army. Eisenhower, we can also say that the rebel army liberated your friends. They can go with Pip and Tiedo to seek shelter until all this is over. And Eisenhower, you can go with them if you like."

"I am coming with you." Eisenhower told us rather than asked. "I have to go back for Joan."

"Ok," I smiled, "You can come." The three of us said our good byes and headed back down the pass to where Thorn anxiously awaited our return.

_**Errr... not good at writing romantic scenes... They are Hard, very hard... Anyways hope you liked it. Only a few more chapters left. Until it is finished. Yay!**_


	10. The Thorn in my Side

_**Steve the Purple Dinosaur, STPD, or Team Dino for short, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters in it. All credit goes to the true, super special awesome, genius creator... 4Kids WRONG. LOL! :) We are nearing an end and are hoping to update quicker than we typically do. This Chapter took less than a week, so were getting better. Thank you to all who reviewed, faved, and put us on Author/Story alert: ChocolateLizz, SpiritxPro's Mistress, Solei, AndersonYuki4404, Oak-chan, Zaryenna, DarkJakGirl, solarkittygirl. You guys are the best. Tree Stars to you all :D**_

_**~Chapter 10: The Thorn in my Side~**_

_**Zane POV**_

We walked in silence toward Thorn's mine camp. Though we were just under a mile away from it, I could faintly hear the pounding of picks and hammers. I didn't like having to give up the freedom we had achieved. If it wasn't for Aster asking me to return, I wouldn't have went. If only he hadn't left his deck in his jacket. Then we would be putting distance between us and Thorn, rather than closing it. "What are we going to tell Thorn?" Eisenhower asked.

"I don't know." Thoughts ran through my mind: What could I possibly tell Thorn that would logically cover my ass? I looked to Aster, he seemed to be in deep thought as well. Eisenhower assumed a look of nonchalance as though it were up to us to think of something brilliant. That was alright with me. I took Aster's hand in my own, trying to comfort him. He looked up to me, if he was scared, he hid it well. I gave him a weak smile, he smiled back. His grin was much different than mine. It was a smile with a new purpose.

"Zane, Eisenhower, I just might have an idea about that."

It didn't take long to return to the mine camp. As we approached, I had forcefully grabbed Aster and Eisenhower by the back of their shirts. We all had cut marks and scratches from our battles with Byrn and his friends, respectively. Who's to say that they didn't come from the rebel army? Aster's brilliance was one of the many reasons I admired him so much.

At the sight of the three of us, birds and miners alike stopped to look. I fained anger. Aster was smiling, as was Eisenhower. I didn't need to tell them how to play their part. They both were skilled actors, in my opinion. Would it even matter? Thorn would be so distraught that I doubted his ability to use logic or reason. I walked with new found confidence. It was time to put on a play, unlike most plays though, this one opened with the death of the evil antagonist, Thorn, and it starred the illusive trickery of Aster Phoenix, the loyalty of Eisenhower Marcs, and the cunning wit of Zane Truesdale. It was predicted to be a huge success

Thorn approached cautiously with a strange look on his face, "Well?" He asked quickly, his voice higher than I'd ever heard it: almost as though he desperately wanted me to tell him the threat that the rebel army carried with it had been neutralized. "Did you slaughter General Phoenix's legions? Was the track damaged? Is it ok to-"

"It appears that you didn't have your facts straight, Thorn," I said, enunciating every syllable with great care; My voice pouring pent up rage and frustration. I shoved Aster and Eisenhower to the ground hard. "General Phoenix doesn't have six hundred troops. The number is much closer to six thousand!" As soon as it was said, miners and birds drew in a large breath as one. They appeared to be holding their breath during my well crafted monologue... _perfect_. Thorn was speechless... perfect. He was too angry to doubt my words with logic. "The army is just up that pass," I pointed to where we had come from, "They're on their way. They're here for you, Thorn."

"You lied to me!" Thorn hissed. He kicked Aster, who was still on the ground from when I shoved him, in the stomach. Eisenhower instantly went down to help him up. Thorn paced back and forth. I stepped back a little, giving him room to do so. After a while he snarled, "He's up there, isn't he? Laughing at me?" I could clearly see anger in his eyes, "I'll show them," he hissed quietly, yet everyone present could clearly hear him. "I'LL SHOW THEM!" he screamed. Thorn had finally snapped. The track wasn't fixed, the rebel army was ten times the size he had originally though it was, and if both problems weren't fixed in three days, The Supreme King would pay Thorn a painful visit.

Aster had planned this all, and he usually had a wonderful sense of humor; however, that humor was fading quickly, "I can play rough too, General Phoenix!" he yelled toward the mountain pass. He grabbed Aster away from Eisenhower and dragged him toward a fairly large hunk of rock. He through him over it, so his chin hung over the ledge. Despite Aster's thrashing, a couple of birds held him down, and kept him restrained. "Come down here prepared to surrender, or I swear I will do it!" A bird brought a mining ax over to Thorn, who took it blissfully. "Come down here or your precious son will breath his last breath!" Thorn was insane. He'd gone crazy, not that he wasn't always crazy. Now he was deranged.

Memories flooded my mind: _Kissing Aster after we finally had the chance to speak freely to one another. Ordering Thorn to give me a large number of his birds, and then brutally sending them to the stars with my Cyber-Dark Dragon. Dueling and defeating Guardian Baou. _

Thorn continued shouting to the mountains, and everyone else remained quiet.

_Destroying the track leading to the High King's Palace with the nearly indestructible hammer. Hiding in the mountain pass and planning my contribution to what Aster started. Aster jumping to the rescue,as always, and saving the little red haired girl, while I jumped for cover. Feeling self loathing when I didn't even try to protect Aster from the end of Thorn's whip._

Thorn began to bring the ax back, preparing to bring it down with an Earth-shattering blow. The memories subconsciously directed my action. I wouldn't cower while Aster was killed, not this time. I bent down and picked up the hammer in an abandoned tool kit. When I looked up, I saw Gable and Joan watched me carefully, with prying eyes. I watched as Thorn began to bring down the ax that would end Aster's life. I lunged towards Thorn, and blocked the blow with the claw of the hammer. Wow, these things were really indestructible. I saw the shock in Thorn's eyes, and the relief in Asters. I pulled the hammer and the ax flung out of his talons and into a rock behind me. A smirk worthy of Hell Kaiser himself appeared on my face. As Thorn recovered from shock, I pulled the heavy black cloak off, revealing my black jacket. His eyes grew even larger, now in full realization of which side my allegiance truly lay.

I swung the hammer towards him, a blow that would crush his skull, but he dodged it easily, by flying into the air. My mind raced with thoughts of what to do next. It was like a duel, anticipate your opponents moves, then block them with stronger ones. Eventually you put yourself in a position where you can deliver the final blow, the game ending attack, the killing strike. Yes, fighting Thorn was like a duel, and Hell Kaiser never lost a match. Could I embrace that side of me? Would I come back normally if I did? We would soon find out. Aster's life was on the line, his safety. I had no choice.

I spun to Eisenhower, who was more than ready to act. "Knife." I ordered him. He quickly responded tossing me exactly what I needed. Thorn struck down from the sky digging his talons into my shoulder. I felt myself being raised off the ground. The sharp knife like claws penetrating my skin and tearing at my every nerve. Lets see how he likes it. I raised my arms and jabbed the blade into Thorn's upper thigh. The shock and pain caused him to drop me. I fell five feet back to the ground and saw as Thorn landed some ten feet away. He ripped the knife from his leg and threw it through the air, straight for my chest. I grabbed the nearest henchman and pulled him in front of me. The knife penetrated his heart and instantly his body evaporated to the stars.

"Whip." I cried to Eisenhower who quickly tossed me the handle of a leather two prong whip. I cracked it at Thorn, and he again took flight. I watched as he drew his own bladed chain whip from his kit. He cracked it at me with ease, the razor sharp edge made contact with my upper arm and cut through my flesh with fierce intensity. My muscles felt like they were on fire, and liter fluid was being used in an attempt to put it out. The serrated edges made it difficult to pull out, causing more damage to be done in the process. This whip wasn't for combat. It was used to whip prisoners who were restrained and couldn't fight back. The saw like teeth of the blade, that was once an advantage, now became a flaw. The added time it needed to be removed from skin, gave me a chance to grab hold of the chain and pull it from Thorn's grasp. I ripped the blade from my flesh and threw it into the nearest pool of lava. I heard a sizzling noise as the metal liquified and mixed with the hot spring. Traces of burnt silver were left in viscous liquid. I smiled, Thorn glared and I again raised my own whip, intending to do more damage than he had. It made contact with his wing and Thorn dropped from the sky to the ground, landing on his feet. "I don't think anyone will be flying off today." I mocked. He was not amused.

Aster was still being restrained by two other birds. A third had retrieved the ax and was prepared to strike down with all their might. I noticed that one of the birds had a long sword in his belt. Instinctively, I released the leather whip, and yelled to Eisenhower a third time, "Sword." He responded, loyally throwing me a four foot sword, like the weapon of William Wallace. In one fluent motion I cut the through the air and struck the decapitated the the three birds their bodies fading to the stars. Thorn had retrieved a second ax and swung it ruthlessly toward my chest. I blocked it with my claymore and retaliated. With the extreme weight of both our weapons, our movements were slowed. Thorn couldn't come in close contact to me because of the length of my sword. It prevented serious combat, and with a short handled ax the minors used, it was no wonder he wasn't making progress. It was five minutes into our little duel, and I had more life points, and the upper hand. I was already tiring. The weight of my weapon and the injury on my arm forced me to abandon it. I brought the handle of the claymore back and tossed it at Thorn, the blade barely missed his him as it slide past and landed just four feet short of Aster.

I slid back to where Eisenhower stood, at the ready and opened the kit, and ripped out the hand held gun. It is time to figure out what this thing shoots. I aimed it at Thorn who was now charging towards me. Here goes nothing. I fired and watched as a roped net launched from it and captured my target. "Fuck." I breathed as I watched Thorn slice through the ropes with his ax. I grabbed the kit and attached it to my waste and ran towards the lower level tier of the mining camp gun in hand, the workers around moved aside. I noticed Aster had picked up the claymore and began slicing the chains of minors. As they were released, they quickly began to use their own tools to release other people.

I ran below the lower deck and Thorn slashed his ax in my direction. The weapon missed its target and chopped at the thick wooden support beam, where it remained planted. I slid the gun back into the pack and quickly punched Thorn with all my might. His arms blocked the blow and retaliated like lightening. I, too blocked the attack, and threw another punch this time in combination with high kick to his chest, this time making contact. I saw blood spew from his nose as he continued to attack me. He connected with my chest and pushed me backwards. I thought about Aster and rose to me feet again. Thorn had him whipped, tortured, and forced to work. He would pay. I hit him down a second time, and moved pulling myself upon the wood platform. The ax had already caused it to wobble. Here goes nothing. I ran across it, and watched as the levels behind me collapsed on top of where Thorn once was. I jumped of the edge of it and landed where Aster stood. As I spun I saw Thorn emerge from the wreckage. That one beam had caused most of the platform to collapse, and several birds fell to their deaths with it.

I slid the gun out from my kit. No nets remained inside. I looked at Aster and Eisenhower. "It's time to see what else this thing can fire." I quickly grabbed a knife out of the kit and slid them into the launcher. It wasn't a perfect fit, I had to shove three more into the launcher in order to get them to stay. I watched as Thorn took flight. He spread his wings and jerked them forward causing orange spike like feathers to fly towards me. I extended my arm, the makeshift gun in my hand, my right side facing him. I aimed and fired, hoping to make my mark. As an orange spike collided with my side, I watched my four knives hit Thorn, knocking him out of the sky. One on his wing, two in his chest and one in his neck. His body turned to dust as it fell into the pool of lava below him. I fell backwards from the blast and cried out as my body collided with the rocks.

In the distance I heard someone say "He is hurt." But that seemed so far away. I focused my attention trying to find my love. Where was he? I searched for his voice. I heard muffled sobs. Curiosity sparked my interest, who was dyeing? I wondered where the sobs were coming from. I looked up to see Aster, he was safe now.

**Will Team Dino Kill Zane Truesdale off and end the fanfiction here? Will Thorn come back and kill Aster too? Find out in the next installment of _The Young and Card Gameless_. XD God I hope this fanfic doesn't turn into some dramatic soap opera. **

_**Team Dino **_

**Ps. LOL Christina told the mean neighborhood twelve year old bully that he should try and eat tree stars... not her fault the snot nosed little brat ate poison ivy... who's with me? _ "If there are leaves of three let it be."_ Everyone knows that. No snot nosed brats were harmed.**


	11. All For You

_**Chapter 11: All For You**_

**Aster POV**

I knelt beside my boyfriend (could we even be considered that?); it wasn't fair. We had just confessed our true emotions for each other, and now it was too late. He would be taken to the stars, where I would never see him again. It was useless to hold back the hot tears that fell from my eyes. I didn't attempt to muffle the cries of pain, pain that encased my heart in a box of ice and slowly froze it from the outside in. Zane lay on the ground, his head resting in my lap and his eyes looking up to me. He was smiling, as though he were happy. I guess he couldn't see the four inch spikes protruding from his side, nor could he feel the blood dripping from his wounds. Eisenhower just stared in horror.

Joan walked over to me, her eyes as warm and compassionate as always. "Those cuts aren't too deep, Aster. I think if I removed the spikes, cleaned the cuts, and bandaged them, he could make it." This made me feel better, my sobbing slowly ceased, and I looked to Zane. Her voice was light and elegant, _persuasive_.

Eisenhower stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled back, but I could see slight discontent in her eyes. "Honey," he gently placed a kiss on her cheek, "I don't know if that is the best idea. Why not let Christian handle it; he is a healer. Your only an apprentice. This is a serious injury." I could see her once beautiful smile contort into an ugly frown, her eyes became cold and hard. I could see anger etched in her face.

"Very well." She breathed, the abhorrence had disappeared as soon as it arrived, and the Joan I first knew returned. Christian nodded and rose to his feet; he and a group of other men took Zane to a tent where he would have some privacy.

I began to follow, but Christian spoke, "Aster, I think it would be best if you stayed out here." I was confused.

"Why?" I asked, slight annoyance traced my voice.

"It is a very small room, and I need all my apprentices to help me." I could tell that Christian didn't want me around when they pulled the orange spikes from his side. The sight of Zane's blood would make me sick. It would hurt him, and they assumed I would freak out. I decided to leave the issue. I wouldn't be difficult. I needed Christian to focus all his effort on helping Zane, not fighting me.

I saw Joan, staring at Zane as older people helped him into the tent. She held the door as they carried him inside. She looked floured. She really liked to help people. It was sweet. I walked over to her. "Joan?" I asked, "My back still stings a bit, could you possibly clean it out again and replace the old bandages with new ones?" At this statement, her eyes brightened, they seemed to be able to smile all on their own.

"I'd love to Aster." She walked me back into the sleeping quarters. It seemed like forever since the first time she cleaned out my wounds. Gently, she unbuttoned my shirt and set it next to me. Slowly she uncovered the bandages. The open air made it sting. I felt the warm water wash over my back, cleansing my wound. Gable walked in and smiled at the two of us. He was soft spoken like his sister. "Hello Gable." The words danced off her tong as she continued to wash out my cuts. "Could you, please hand me that gauze on my sleeping bunk?" She cooed. He nodded and retrieved it for her.

"Feeling better Aster?" Gable asked. "I do hope so." I nodded and smiled as the warm water washed over me. I looked up to see Gable hand Joan a fresh roll of bandages, and a vial of clear liquid.

I asked, "Is that medicine?"

"Yes," Joan quickly replied. "and old family recipe for a healthy recovery. I've been using it on you every time I changed your bandaging." She applied it to my back and wrapped the bandages tightly once more. After that, she slid my black collared shirt over my arms and buttoned it up. "And Aster, don't forget your jacket," She smiled lightly, "and your deck." I stared at her in shock. "We found it when you first came here; it was in the left pocket. Duelists oppose the Supreme King, so I assume you are also planning on joining the war?"

"Well, yeah... I guess." I smiled.

"Perfect." Her lips curled into a smile. Gable nodded and disappeared from sight. "Aster," Joan called, "It would be best if you got some sleep now." I nodded, my eyelids felt heavy, and my body was in a state of comfort. As my eyes slowly shut, I saw Joan slip the vial into a pocket in her dress and walk out the door. Then everything went black.

By the time I got up, Christian had finished with Zane, and things weren't looking good. Only one of the spikes had punctured an organ, but unfortunately, it only took one. Joan had wanted to take a crack at Zane's wounds, but again, Eisenhower denied her the right.

"He's already bandaged up," he had said, "If you take those wrappings off, he's gonna loose a lot more blood,"

"But I could end up saving him," Joan pleaded, "I may be only an apprentice, but I do know more about healing than you give me credit for. I have an old recipe that is sure to -"

"Aster, Joan, Eisenhower!" a boy was running towards us at top speed. Behind him a small orange creature in the shape of a sphere flew behind him. It had stubby pink and purple wings. When the two of them got closer, I could see a heart on the monsters forehead.

He saw the look of confusion on my face so, after catching his breath, he said, "My name's Ralph; she's called Happy Lover, and she can save your boy friend," I liked the way it rolled off his tongue, "She does this weird thing, with her forehead... oh just watch." he sighed. I didn't even know the person, and so I wasn't too keen on trusting him. Happy Lover flew into the tent, and we followed in pursuit. I wasn't prepared to see Zane look that bad. He was normally really pale, but now it seemed unreal. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he was in agony. Unprepared for what I saw, I swallowed back a few tears, and walked over to him.

"Zane," I called. "Zane?" He looked up to me still smiling. "Why did you have to go and do that?"

He knew what I was talking about, and when he spoke, it was barely a whisper. I had to lean down and listen closely to be able to hear him. My silver hair covered his face. This made the moment more intimate. I was the only one who could hear what he said. "Thorn had to be stopped; you said it yourself." He looked up to me. "I love you, Aster. Never Forget that." My tears fell harder onto Zane's face. I quickly brushed them off.

"Why did you have to get hurt in the process. It isn't fair." I breathed heavily. Zane rose his arm and stroked my cheek sweetly.

"You know the answer to that question, Aster. I believe you live and breath it: destiny." He tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. I sobbed harder.

"If this is your fate, then I don't want to believe in destiny anymore."

"Aster, don't change. I like you just the way you are. Besides, I had to free you from Thorn's grasp. If I get injured in the process, hell even if I die, I wouldn't want it any other way." He sighed and held my hand in his. "You are the world to me. I'd fight a thousand Thorns, die a thousand times, all for you."

"Zane," I whispered, "You're not going to have to die a thousand times. Hell, your not going to have to die once. Ralph thinks he can help you."

He nodded, and relaxed. Joan stood beside me. "Aster," she spoke candidly, "I've never seen this Ralph character around camp and-"

"Joan," Eisenhower called, "Don''t worry, I know Ralph. He's cool." I saw her grind her teeth together in frustration. Gable shot her a look, and she instantly stopped. I spun back to Zane.

Ralph bent down and began to remove the bandages on his side. I turned away before I could see what the wound actually looked like. I wasn't uncomfortable around blood, but I knew that I would loose control because it was Zane's blood, Zane's suffering, Zane's discomfort. A light pink haze covered the room for a few seconds. I looked and saw Happy Lover sending her healing magic toward Zane. When I looked at the spot where four puncture wounds had been previously, only pale skin, void of any scratches or bruises was left. Relief flooded through my body. Ralph was right!

I smiled as Zane shut his eyes. I could tell that relief flooded through his body as well; however, this was a different kind of relief. He no longer seemed as if in pain. In fact, I think that was the most peaceful I've ever seen him. I walked out of the room to give him the privacy he deserved. I found a stone ledge that had a great view of the mountains and sat down. For the first time in a long time, I had time to just relax and think. I had worried about how we could possibly get out of this generally awful place, and I did wonder what Jaden and the others were doing right about now; however, that did concern me but not enough to stress over it.

We had some how managed to survive these last couple days, and that in itself, was a nothing short of a miracle. If we could make it here, then I realized that no matter what obstacle we faced, it would all work out: whether that be getting back home, or anything else we ran into along the way. Some how, some way, we would make it... of that I was sure.

Zane slept for a long time, but that didn't bother me. He was tired and greatly in need of rest. Who was I to deny him that small comfort? I walked outside to the rest of the now liberated minors. Joan, Gable, Ralph, Christian, and friends all followed.

Christian spoke first to the group of people, "We all should head back to our village. We'll salvage what is left of it, and start anew." All the people seemed to agree with him. He was a leader. "Let us take to the pass." The group of ex-minors shouted cheers of agreement. I smiled. Zane and I, mostly Zane did a good thing. "Will you and Zane be joining us?" Christian asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm afraid not. We were separated from our friends and need to find them." I shrugged it off, hating good-byes. I would miss the people I met here.

"Then I...we must say good-bye." I nodded back. "And Aster, Thank you." A smile touched his lips.

Eisenhower stayed where he was. "Christian, I am a duelist. You know I would only make the Supreme King come after you, right?" He nodded, considerably.

"That is true, but where do you think you are going to go?" He chuckled at the thought of how little thought Eisenhower had put into this.

"There is a refuge village across to the west. Where all the others are banning together. I think my place is there." He gave a weak smile.

"Very well." Christian spoke. "Are you going alone?"

"No," Gable spoke quickly, jumping at the opportunity. "He will be traveling with me."

"And me." Joan replied.

"Gabe, I couldn't endanger you and your sister." he harshly whispered, "I love her. Besides, I can make the journey myself." Eisenhower spoke. Quickly Joan went over to Gable and kissed him passionately; her arms traveled down his back.

"No way, are you doing this alone." She smiled to him. I don't need protecting; I'm stronger than you think." She teased lightly. Leaving my friend a mumbling mess. I was amused when he abandoned the argument and agreed to her terms. A smile touched Gables lips as his sister flirted with Eisenhower. It was different than I knew him to be.

I abandoned the thought as the two bands were preparing to set out. I said my good-byes and watched them disappear. Maybe I'd see them again sometime. Smiling lightly, I walked back to where Zane was resting. I picked up both of the cloaks the Guardian Baou wore on my way back. These would come in handy. The smaller one I wrapped around myself. My back still hurt, but it was more a numb pain than what it used to be. The medicine Joan gave me must have been working. Soon, I'd be all better. I set the larger cloak next to Zane for when he woke up.

"I love you." I whispered, and stroked his lips with my fingertips. A strange calmness washed over me. Like for once in my entire life there was nothing to worry about. I hadn't felt like that in over six years, since my dad was still alive. Strangely, all was well.

_**So there you have it. There will be an epilogue tacked onto the end of this story, so stay tuned, it isn't quite over yet. This was, regrettably the last chapter (besides the unsatisfyingly short conclusion). So, readers we ask two things of you.**_

_**If you want a sequel, tell us so in a review. 5 request from 5 different unique users and you got it, any less and … **_

_**Predictions... What's gonna happen next. Were interested to hear your response. It is sort of a test to see if we correctly implemented a literary element... foreshadowing... **_

_**Team Dino! Stay Purple! Rawr!**_


	12. Epilogue: Like Magic

_**We are so sorry it took so long to get this done – school started recently, and we've just been really busy with life. We hope you understand and just bare with us until we can... just please bare with us.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Your Friends at Team Dino**_

_Epilogue: Like Magic_

Three people cold be seen walking on a path through the forest The sky was, as usual, dark. After a brief while, the three stopped, as if content with their location to rest.

"It's freezing," a young man said, as he wrapped his coat tighter around his body.

"So what," another responded, "It's always cold, Eisenhower." the other boy smiled and added playfully, "That's why they call it Winter."

The boy called Eisenhower chuckled, but it turned into an involuntary shiver, "smart ass," he muttered, but continued speaking, "Gable, we need to build a fire, or I am literally going to freeze to death."

The one called Gable spoke, "I have a few matches, but we need wood. You and Joan could go and look for some." Gable chuckled to himself, believing his words to be funny.

"All right," Eisenhower responded, "Would you like come with me, Joan?"

She looked towards her brother, almost as if a private conversation occurred between the two of them. It ended with their mutual agreement. "All right," she replied, "I'll go with you,"

"Great," Gable responded and he began to walk towards the woods, forgetting the cold all together. Joan glanced back at her brother, one last time. He walked towards her, and pulled her into an embrace.

Eisenhower looked back and smiled, "Don't worry, Gabe, I'll look after her."

"I have no doubt," Gable whispered, and unbeknownst to Eisenhower, he slid a small glass vial containing smokey black liquid into her palm. He whispered, "I already enchanted it. It's ready for use." She looked down, and she nodded in understanding. She slid it into her sleeve and trotted over to walk in pace with Eisenhower, "Oh and Eise?" Gable called out. Eisenhower spun around to face Gable, "Just be careful. Ok? These woods are a very dangerous place. There _are_ bad people out."

"Don't worry about us," Eisenhower replied with a shrug of indifference. He then wrapped his arm around Joan's shoulder.

Gable simply nodded and sat back down. Eisenhower and Joan continued into the woods; neither of them caught a flash of Gable's sadistic grin, nor did they hear Gable's uttering, which was merely a whisper hidden by the wicked wind. "My sister can play her part well; I do not worry about her. It is you, Eisenhower, whom I worry for." Gable shut his eyes, perhaps in need of rest, and he reclined, keeping the smile planted firmly on his lips. He would remember Eisenhower fondly. He knew that people would always walk in and out of his life, and he trained himself to not let it get to him, as it once would have. Gable was a veteran of disappointment and tragedy. He knew that the parting of the ways was always bitter sweet. However, he had long since gotten use to bitter sweet.

"Kinda spooky out, huh?" Eisenhower whispered, following behind Joan who quickly walked through the forest, as if she knew where she was going.

"Yes, it is," she replied solemnly as they entered a clearing with tall grass. Joan looked towards the sky, methodically scanning it in search of something. This did not go unnoticed to Eisenhower.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. She ignored him and began walking through the grass towards the center, never removing her eyes from the world above her. At what appeared to Eisenhower to be a random spot, she stopped walking and began a quiet chant. She pulleda glass vial containing clear fluid out of her pocket, and a nearly identical one out of her sleeve containing a smokey black liquid.

Hesitantly, Eisenhower asked, "Um, Joan, don't you think we'd have a better chance of finding wood inside the forest, rather than this, um, field?" He caught sight of the liquid, and a confused look spread over his face, "What is that? Will it help us find firewood?" Again she ignored him and then opened both vials. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly, panic clearly heard in his voice.

"Baby," Joan cooed, "Don't worry about it; this doesn't concern you," she no longer seemed like the innocent little girl who Eisenhower had once chased after. She poured a drop of each on the ground, and like magic, It erupted into flame, in the process, engulfing Eisenhower in a fiery blaze. Screams of agony could be he heard. He looked up at her and she hissed, "The Supreme King punishes all who oppose him with unrelenting force. Maybe next time you'll think better, but then again, there won't be a next time for you, Eisenhower. May the stars treat you well."

Eventually the screams died down, and the night was once again, silent.

Joan pulled out a small disk, no bigger than the palm of ones hand. One side was silver and reflexive, while the other was a dull gold. She muttered, "_citatio," _and like magic, a face appeared in the disk. "My Lord," she breathed, "a most interesting report I have for you,"

"I am aware of the two men who came into this dimension shortly after I had. Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale, am I not correct?"

"Yes you are," she said confused, "But how could you have known?"

"Your brother sent me word through the portal only a few minutes ago; the same way you are telling me." Joan's cheeks flushed an ugly pink, "Don't be upset with him. He only wanted the news to reach me as quick as possible,"

"But what will you do about Zane and Aster? I hear rumors that they are both amazing duelists. Is their truth to that, my King?"

"Regrettably, yes; it is true."

"Then how will you defeat them, master?" She breathed, worry flooding the features on her face.

"Don't worry about it. Thorn failed, but he was at best an incompetent thug. His defeat was no surprise to me. It was merely a way to... enrage the tools that I really wanted to get my hands on. Oh yes, Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale have played right into my hands. As a matter of fact, the tools I spoke of are on their way to your field, Joan. They should be arriving shortly."

And as if on queue, three figures with wings circled the sky above Joan. Their screeches, best described as a hawk's cry, loudly penetrated the quiet night. Joan and the Supreme King fell into laughter, as the bird-creatures dominated the sky above them.

Thirty miles away, Zane and Aster Phoenix walked down the end of the mountain path.

"If I never see another mountain, it will be one too many," Aster Phoenix muttered. He could barley keep his eyes open.

"Don't you ski professionally?" Zane murmured, yawning as he did so.

"Your point?" Aster sighed.

"Never mind," Zane gestured toward a village, "looks like a town."

"Civilization at last." Aster's lips formed into a smile as he began to quicken his pace.

"From what I've seen of this place so far, I seriously doubt that the word 'civilization' would be fit to describe anything in this world."

"Yeah, I guess we should approach with caution." Aster laughed lightly.

"I think," Zane commented, "I will have to keep my arms around you at all times." He cooed sexily. "Remember the last time?"

Aster grinned, "I'm happy I helped out Joan that first day. We made three new friends, and saved a ton of people. It was worth a million strikes of Thorn's whip. Besides, Joan cleaned out my cuts multiple times. I know she will make a great healer."

"Do they still hurt?" Zane asked, with concern in his voice.

"A bit, but I _think_ they are getting better." Zane simply nodded and continued walking. He gently wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulder, and pecked his lips. Love is just like magic.

_**Finished! AT LAST! Lol... our homework for the last week isn't. Four people told us they want a sequel. If you want one and said nothing, speak up now. Five is the magic number. For now, good bye.**_

_**Team Dino! Rawr! :**_**)**


End file.
